Cursed
by Riosaku
Summary: [Crossover Ranma Inuyasha]Kagome comienza la escuela secundaria en Furinkan, donde hace amistad con Akane y Ranma. Si sólo no hubiera traído aquel fragmento de la perla con ella, ellos jamás habrían averiguado sobre la herencia yo
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Series: Ranma ½ e Inuyasha**

"**Cursed"**

**("Maldito")**

_Crossover escrito por Wheezambu_

_Traducido y editado por Ayame y Riosaku_

**Prólogo**

El señor youkai, se encontraba de pie, solo, en una colina azotada por los vientos, observando el lento regresar del grupo de exploradores que el mismo había enviado días atrás. Su expresión era sombría al ver que la misión encomendada había sido un éxito y traían al renegado con vida, tal como lo había solicitado. Lentamente su corazón se volvió pesado con una pena que no podía permitirse reconocer, dio la vuelta y bajó de la colina para encontrar a sus hombres.

Hace cinco días, habían tomado este territorio de regreso de los clanes rebeldes, una batalla sangrienta y tenaz había sido protagonizada en el pie de estas montañas. Él mismo había conducido a su ejército en la batalla y otra vez ellos lo habían hecho sentir ferozmente orgulloso. Estaba contento de ver que su entrenamiento y mando habían comenzado a mostrar sus frutos. Las perdidas habían sido insignificantes comparadas con las de los rebeldes. Sin embargo, este era un momento amargo para Él, ya que no todas las pérdidas habían sido contadas en vidas. Sus ojos encontraron los de su teniente brevemente, antes que este girara su mirada lejos por respeto a lo que su señor debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

Umani saludó a su señor, inclinándose como era costumbre en su clan para reconocer a un general. Él no quería encontrar la mirada fija de su señor, imaginando que este momento era doloroso. Nuevamente deseaba no haber tenido éxito en su misión, pero su señor sabía que esperar cuando envió a sus mejores rastreadores en busca del renegado

Lo hemos traído vivo, señor-

Puedo ver que así es- dijo su señor suavemente.

Umani llevaba a sus servicios muchos años, en privado, ellos podrían prescindir de formalidades y tratar el uno al otro como los primos que eran. Se levantó despacio, apartando su mirada fija en respeto, era lo menos que podría ofrecer a su general, un hombre que consideraba como un amigo. Quizás su señor podría ser consolado si guardaran el reporte formal, pero no estaba completamente seguro. No importa como lo expresara, el reporte era la pena de muerte para el preso.

Señor- dijo, guardando su voz respetuosa y sin emoción. - Rastreamos la cantera durante dos días y dos noches antes de capturarlo. Él intentó eludirnos destruyendo dos establecimientos humanos a fin de cubrir su rastro. Pido perdón señor, fui incapaz de conseguir una cuenta exacta de las bajas ya que nadie quedo vivo o reconocible. Durante el tercer día de nuestra búsqueda logramos encontrar su rastro. Como Usted había dicho, intentaba llegar a su territorio delante de nosotros-

Umani hizo una pausa, encontraba difícil hablar. Su señor lo vio y manteniendo la calma dijo -Por favor Umani continúa-

Este suspiró, dispuesto a entregas los hechos - Señor, el renegado llegó antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo. El clan Sutakasi completo ha sido asesinado. Fuimos incapaces de impedir al renegado asesinar al resto de su familia. Lo lamento, señor, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer-

Su señor miró apartó la mirada - Anuki y los niños ¿también? - murmuró. Se permitió un corto momento para la pena antes de mostrar nuevamente una cara inexpresiva a su teniente. Umani hizo un gesto rápido llamando a Razani, su prima hermana. Ella anduvo lentamente, sosteniendo un bulto entre sus brazos - Mi señor, solo llegamos a tiempo para rescatar al niño más joven, la señora Anuki debe haberlo escondido cuando fueron atacados. Razani olfateó la leche del bebé y lo sacó de los escombros. Tenía algunos cortes superficiales, pero está completamente sano, todo gracias al olfato de Razani -

Bendita sea- dijo el señor. Su mirada fija sobre Razani cuando esta sostuvo al bebé, Ella dobló su cabeza respetuosamente.

Umani siguió con su reporte -Fuimos capaces de retener al preso de hacerle daño y lo hemos traído para su disposición-

Gracias primo- el señor favoreció con una reverencia a sus lazos de sangre. Incluso si su señor no hubiera sido pariente cercano, Umani lo habría seguido hasta el mismo infierno, tal era su lealtad que el señor youkai suspiró -Han tenido un viaje duro, Tu y tu grupo pueden ir a tomar algún descanso. Nos moveremos al amanecer-

Umani aplazó su brazo a su pecho y se dobló a su general -¿Señor, que hay del renegado?-

Tráiganlo y déjenlo aquí- La voz del señor era fría y seria.

Dos youkai fuertes se acercaron, arrastrando con Ellos a un tercero –Arrodíllate insecto- Dijo uno de Ellos. Le hicieron arrodillar, este se dejó llevar silenciosamente, aunque anteriormente hubiera llenado los oídos de sus captores con maldiciones durante el difícil viaje de regreso a su señor.

Su pelo largo y negro estaba asqueroso y enmarañado, las viejas manchas de sangre cubrían su ropa como un currículo vitae de muerte. Los guardias se retiraron, Umani hizo el gesto de seguirlos, guardando respeto de no escuchar las palabras de su señor en ese momento.

¿Tienes algo para decir?- Ahora que sus soldados estaban fuera del alcance de sus palabras, el señor suavizó su voz generalmente áspera dejando notar emoción en ella.

El preso se sentó sobre sus rodillas viéndolo directamente. Él era uno de los pocos hombres vivos que habría desafiado a mirar al señor youkai a los ojos de modo tan provocativo. Su rostro estaba bastante magullado, la cuadrilla de Umani no había sido nada suave en su tarea de llevarlo ante su juez. Él sonrió abiertamente mostrando unos dientes rotos en su boca hinchada - No tengo nada que decir, señor- lo último lo dijo en un tono burlón, haciéndolo sonar como un insulto.

El señor youkai lo miró fijamente -Esto no tendría que haber sido así Inoki. Independientemente de los delitos que has cometido, sabes que Yo habría protegido a tu esposa e hijos-

Inoki respondió de manera desafiante -Mejor que murieran bajo mis garras que vivir bajo tu piedad. Al menos tuvieron muertes honorables, mejor que crecer escuchando como su gran señor perdonó sus vidas miserables por compasión- Inoki comenzó a reír, pero tosió sangre en cambio, algunas de sus costillas estaban rotas. Si Él no hubiera sido medio demonio, ya estaría muerto.

Me guardas rencor, puedo entender esto. Pero pensé que te conocía, jamás pensé que matarías a tu propia familia. Anuki merecía más ¡Ella te amaba¡Maldición!-

Ella te amo primero y más- Refunfuño Inoki. La cara de su esposa cuando murió era un terrible recuerdo, hasta en el apretón de su cuello en su rabia masiva, Ella había le pedido que proteger a los niños.

Ella se casó contigo, no conmigo- Se quebró el señor youkai, su paciencia se estaba acabando –Y Yo fui lo bastante estúpido por ser feliz por ustedes. Si hubiera sabido de lo que serías capaz, habría cortado tu garganta el día de la boda- Con gran esfuerzo controló su carácter – Un acto de rabia podría haber sido perdonado, pero no puedes esconder tus verdaderas intenciones Inoki ¿Por qué me traicionaste uniéndote a los rebeldes¿Qué te ofrecieron Ellos que Yo no¿No fui siempre el primero en defenderte, aun cuando Padre…?-

¡Cállate!- Gritó Inoki de repente – Me resentí cada vez que me defendiste, odiaba cuando luchabas por mí. Siempre presente, siempre el hermano mayor perfecto, cuidando del estúpido hanyou, criando al cachorro que debería haber sido ahogado al nacer. Los rebeldes no me buscaron, Yo los busqué. Les dije que podría darles al general sobre un plato de mierda si quisiera. Sería suficiente para mí, limpiar aquella mirada de superioridad de tu cara por una vez-

El hermano de Inoki se mantuvo estoico de pie frente a Él, dejando que el odio de su hermano más joven golpeara contra El como un viento nocivo – Inoki, sabes que he pensado nunca en ti como algo menos que mi hermano. Se que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti, siendo un hanyou-

No sabes nada sobre eso, hermano- La cara malhumorada de Inoki se cambió a una de odio – Tú no sabes lo que es, así que no me vengas a decir que sabes como se siente ser un hanyou. No tuviste que vivir siendo tu hermano. No tuviste que escuchar los comentarios del tribunal sobre como tu esposa se había rebajado para tener los hijos de un mestizo. No tuviste que soportar a tu propio padre ignorándote cuando le hacías una pregunta. No hermano, ese fui Yo. Ahora todo lo que quiero, es que me veas a la cara cuando me mates sabiendo que fallaste en convertirme en lo que querías-

El señor youkai sacó su katana, esta palpitó a la vida en sus manos, irradiando poder de la lámina. Inoki lo miró airadamente y feroz, sus dientes expuestos, esperando el golpe. El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de Ellos. Los ojos de cada soldado, seguidor hacia abajo, incluyendo al cachorro mas joven en entrenamiento fueron dirigidos a Ellos. Él sabía que podría haberse evitado este último acto tan amargo, cualquiera de sus hombres habría sido feliz de realizar su orden. Era una labor de menor rango ejecutar a un traidor mestizo.

Este señor en particular pensaba diferente. No permitiría que la sangre de su hermano fuera derramada por nadie menos que Él, Él que apreciaba al cruel traidor. Levantó Tessaiga y la bajó en un arco lleno de gracia cortando la cabeza de su hermano Inoki en un golpe limpio.

Inutaisho giró lejos del cadáver de Inoki, envainando la lámina de la espada, sin detenerse para limpiar la sangre de su hermano del filo de esta. Su cara se veía terrible y oscura como la oscura sangre que se reunía sobre la tierra. Incluso sus tenientes más cercanos se estremecieron cuando anduvo con paso majestuoso lejos de Ellos -¿Señor?- Los mas valientes lograron preguntar.

Quemen el maldito cuerpo -

Continuará…

**Wheezambu**

Mensaje a los lectores hispanos:

(palabras directamente del autor para los lectores hispanos)

-that I hope they enjoy my storie! -Espero disfruten de mi historia

And Y

thank you.Gracias

* * *

_Riosaku y Ayame_

_Hola amigos, esperamos que la historia les guste tanto como a nosotras, esperamos saber que opinan de nuestro trabajo de traducción, ya que es la primera pero no la ultima que haremos._

_Por favor reviews si? _


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Series: Ranma ½ e Inuyasha **

**"Cursed" **

**("Maldito") **

_Crossover escrito por Wheezambu _

_Traducido y editado por Ayame y Riosaku _

**Capitulo Uno **

Kagome Higurashi movió su cabeza para revisar su hombro, limpiando en el último minuto una pequeña pelusa de su uniforme escolar. Satisfecha por fin, la muchacha sacudió su cabello sobre el hombro y tomó la mochila que estaba sobre su cama. Felizmente bajó al primer piso, diciendo un adiós a su madre cuando salió por la puerta

– ¡Adiós Mamá¡Me voy a la escuela! –

La señora Higurashi se apresuró para alcanzar a su hija antes de que dejara las tierras del templo- ¡Kagome, tu almuerzo!- Gritó Ella, mostrando el paquete a la joven. Kagome se devolvió hacía su madre para tomarlo, dándole un beso sobre la mejilla

– Gracias Mamá, no se que haría sin ti-

Su madre sonrió amorosamente – Yo imagino que sabrías bastante bien, te ves tan madura en ese uniforme. No puedo creer que mi bebé vaya finalmente a comenzar la escuela secundaria-

Kagome tampoco podía creerlo. Ella había estado sufriendo bastante desde los exámenes finales del año pasado, sus notas habían bajado tanto que estaba aterrorizada de no ser aceptada en ninguna secundaria en Tokio. Todos sus amigos tuvieron tiempo de aprender en la escuela y hacer trabajos suplementarios que ayudaban bastante a mejorar los grados. Kagome pensaba que había tenido suerte de haber pasado al menos arrastrando todas sus clases. Con sus notas, tuvo suerte de haber logrado entrar en cualquier escuela secundaria en absoluto. Sonrió abiertamente para si misma, jamás habría logrado pasar los exámenes finales si sus amigos no le hubieran ayudado. Eri le había dado una severa conferencia sobre lo que pasaban en clases.

Flashback

Sé que has estado enferma Kagome-chan, pero tienes un futuro por el cual pensar y tienes que pasar tus exámenes. Solamente dile a ese novio tuyo que tendrá que vivir sin ti mientras estudias- Había dicho su amiga.

"Ah si, funcionará"- Pensó Kagome. Eso habría funcionado bien con Inuyasha. Ella decidió que había decidido tomar una interrupción de sus viajes al pasado para tratar y terminar por lo menos su primera semana de preparatoria. Comenzar una nueva escuela era algo grande después de todo. Ella quería dar una buena primera impresión a sus nuevos profesores y compañeros de clase y pensó que Ella merecía al menos una semana para adaptarse.

Lamentablemente, el hanyou no pensaba de la misma forma -¿Una semana completa¡Demonios¡Claro que no!-

Kagome se había preparado para esa respuesta y sabía que reclamar no era una opción esta vez - ¿No puedes escucharme hasta el final por una vez?- La última cosa que necesitaba el día antes de comenzar en su nueva escuela secundaria era ser distraída por otra pelea con Inuyasha -¡Esto es realmente importante para mi!-

¿Y la persecución de ese bastardo de Naraku no lo es?- Él frunció el ceño en Ella, intentando atraparla con el asunto. Kagome tenía demasiada experiencia con las rabietas del carácter del hanyou para permitirse ser intimidada.

Ella suspiró y dijo –Este no es el punto Inuyasha-

¿Cuál es el punto de mierda entonces!- Gritó el hanyou bastante ruidoso como para ser escuchado por los pacíficos habitantes del pueblo de Kaede que se metieron inmediatamente en sus casas. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe en armonía y algunas cabezas echaban ojeadas desde sus ventanas. Las luchas entre Kagome-sama y el hanyou loco eran legendarias en este pueblo. Nadie quiso dejar pasar la acción, pero esto era siempre una idea buena de esconderse por si la disputa girara violenta.

Kagome niveló una mirada seria y fija en El, desafiándolo -¡No necesito tu permiso para irme a casa¡Tú no puedes detenerme de hacerlo!- Ella había estado preparada en ese momento desde que había tomado la decisión y sus cosas ya estaban en el fondo seco del pozo esperando por ella.

Inuyasha intuyó que Ella estaba apunto de correr –Kagomeee- Advirtió.

¡Sentado!- Kagome comenzó a correr y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el pozo. Inuyasha era mucho más rápido que Ella, pero necesitaba un segundo o dos para reponerse de los efectos del conjuro

¡Esa hembra!-

La joven corría por el bosque entre jadeos, saltando sobre troncos y ramas de árboles caídos. El tiempo en el Sengoku Jidai cazando demonios habían hecho a Kagome bastante atlética, lo cual era de alguna manera irónico, ya que en las clases de educación física estaba reprobando debido a las ausencias en las pruebas.

Kagome rechinaba los dientes a medida que se iba acercando al pozo –"Si mis profesores de educación física me hubieran visto correr de esta manera, jamás se habrían atrevido a reprobarme"- Pensó.

Un ruido proveniente de detrás de Ella indicó que Inuyasha estaba libre de los efectos del conjuro de sometimiento y saltaba a través de las ramas de los árboles en su persecución.

Kagome realizó un salto para abarcar rápidamente la distancia que le quedaba del pozo, logrando introducir sus piernas al interior del pozo -¡Sentado!- Gritó mientras caía en las profundidades del portal hacia su mundo.

La chica se estremeció ligeramente ante el último sonido que escuchó antes de atravesar el pozo, había sido el sonido de un golpe que no dudaba se trataba de Inuyasha -"Apuesto que estará realmente molesto esta vez"- Pensó, dejando salir un suspiro -¿Por qué tiene que ser tan testarudo!-Se preguntó la chica en voz alta -¿No paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el Sengoku Jidai! He sacrificado mi vida familiar, mis amigos y educación ¿No es suficiente acaso para mantenerlo feliz?- La joven iba echando humo ante la conducta agresiva de Inuyasha, y sin darse cuenta poco a poco aceleraba mas su paso –Pienso que merezco por lo menos una semana fuera de aquello-

Ella sabía que Él no entendía, porque la escuela secundaria era tan importante para Ella. Lo malo era que Ella tampoco le había dado importancia, lo que a Él le preocupaba era que solamente fuera otra excusa más que le impidiera hacer las cosas realmente importantes -"Como ser la detectora de los fragmentos de esa maldita joya"- Pensó la chica resentidamente.

Bueno, quizás el derrotar a un ser como Naraku era mucho mas importante que graduarse de la escuela secundaria, pero no era su elección el tener que mantener al corriente sus estudios.

Su madre había sido bastante infeliz con sus notas del último semestre y había quedado muy claro que si no continuaba con sus clases extras no subiría sus grados lo suficiente para que no la reprobaran.

Fin del flashback

Al recordar lo sucedido la joven no pudo evitar lanzar palabras de molestia -¡El no me aprecia!- Dijo Kagome de repente.

Una anciana que iba por delante de Ella le dio una mirada de desaprobación. Kagome se ruborizó y apresuró, no estaría bien retrasarse en su primer día. En su nueva escuela le habían recalcado que el comportamiento de un delincuente se asentaba con el retraso, el cual se reprendería totalmente. Ella suspiró con esperanza de ser capaz de mantener a un mínimo sus ausencias.

Cuando vió las puertas de la escuela secundaria que aparecían delante de Ella, sintió una punzada diminuta de nerviosismo en su estómago.

Vamos chica- Se dijo a si misma suavemente –Has peleado contra monstruos y demonios, no hay necesidad de asustarse por estudiantes de secundaria. Ellos son chicos ordinarios después de todo. Tú puedes manejarlo-

Ella atravesó con resolución el portón de entrada, divisando una vistosa bandera batida por la brisa de la mañana "Bienvenidos a la escuela Furinkan".

* * *

Akane Tendo corría con retraso. Realmente corría bastante rápido, su aliento se mostraba como blancos soplos cortos en el aire de la mañana fría. Su maletín dió un toque contra la espalda de sus muslos cuando aceleró su paso, haciendo un trote más fácil. 

¡Akane espera!- Gritaba un joven tratando de alcanzarla.

La joven hizo rechinar los dientes en señal de enojo -¡Maldito Ranma! Harás que llegue tarde en el primer día de escuela- Irritada aceleró una vez mas, tratando de poner mas distancia entre Ellos.

Él la había alcanzado de todas formas, fulminando a la joven con la mirada mientras corría ligeramente por sobre la cerca, diciendo -¡Fue un accidente!-

Ella resopló –Esto es lo que siempre dices ¿Tienes idea de cuanto le toma a una chica prepararse por la mañana! No, no contentes eso. Si no hubieras tirado aquel té sobre mi vestido…-

Eso no era razón para patearme directo al estanque- Replicó el chico con enojo. Apenas había tenido tiempo de cambiar en su forma masculina y cambiar sus ropas cuando Akane salió por la puerta adelantándose. Viendo que Ella reducía la marcha, bajó de la reja y anduvo junto a Ella –Tienes que cuidar ese maldito carácter tuyo marimacho- Comenzó.

Akane lanzó un golpe con su cartera con toda su fuerza. Dándole de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo tambalearse de manera graciosa.

Esto es lo que quiero decir, tratas de golpearme por decir que debes cuidar tu genio estúpido y no descargarlo sobre todos-

Akane se detuvo, echando humo por Él –No dejo descargo mi carácter en todos- Gruñó Ella – Solamente en ti Ranma-

Como sea- Él dejó de lado su actitud mostrando un gesto desdeñoso – Podrías tratar de ser un poco mas agradable ¿Sabes?-

¿Qué¿debería ser agradable contigo por tirar té caliente sobre mi uniforme nuevo!- Gritó la chica. Unos estudiantes que caminaban cerca se estremecieron al ver la discusión y se pasaron simuladamente al lado opuesto de la calle. El genio de Akane era bien conocido en el distrito de Nerima.

Ranma señaló el reloj de la escuela –Mira. Si Tú no te trastornaras por nada, tendrías tiempo de sobra-

Akane frunció el ceño y decidió que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con Él por esto, Ranma nunca entendería el punto aun si lo golpeara en la cabeza. Anduvo por la puerta notando a un grupo de chicos de su clase cerca de la pared rodeando algo

– ¿Que es todo esto!- Se preguntó en voz alta.

Hmmmm- Expresó Ranma mirando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes que pasaban –Debe tratarse de alguna nueva chica hermosa, por el tamaño de multitud-

Hon…honestamente –Chasqueó la chica irritada. Se abrió paso entre la multitud empujando las espaldas masculinas para pasar –Salgan del camino- Ordenó, empujando los cuerpos a un lado –Permitan que la pobre chica tenga un poco de aire ¡ya!- Una linda chica de pelo largo y negro se encontraba contra la pared, teniendo su mochila delante de ella como escudo. Su expresión se tornó agradecida con el derrumbe de la pared de admiradores gracias a Akane – ¡Largo de aquí pervertidos!-

Aaaayyy vamos Tendo- Dijeron unas voces mostrando descontento –Si solo tratamos de ser amistosos-

Akane se colocó en una postura defensiva –Váyanse al infierno, Ustedes espantan hasta a la muerte pervertidos- Ella levantó los puños y los fulminó con la mirada. Había sido objeto de esta clase de atención demasiadas veces y se maldeciría a si misma si permitiera que otra chica fuera acosada del mismo modo –Si cualquiera de Ustedes quiere un muestra de lo que puedo hacer, que siga adelante y realicen su movimiento-

La muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse, murmurando unos comentarios poco amables fuera del oído de Akane. La artista marcial estaba totalmente preparada ante alguna amenaza, pero hasta los más valientes de los estudiantes masculinos de Furinkan sabía que si colocaban un solo dedo sobre la chica, tendrían que tratar con Ranma Saotome después.

¿Estas bien?- Akane preguntó a la chica nueva. Ella ya no parecía estar espantada, mostraba un centelleo diferente en sus ojos.

Gracias, estoy bien- Contestó -¿Tú no lucharías con todos esos chicos realmente ¿Verdad?-

¿Por qué no?- Sonrió Akane- Habría ganado y Ellos lo saben. Lo siento si tienes una mala primera impresión de Nosotros. La mayor parte de los estudiantes en Furinkan son realmente agradables. Los chicos a veces pueden llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza-

La chica se rió –Esta bien, Yo no soy de las que fácilmente se intimidan. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi-

El mío es Akane Tendo ¿Quieres que te muestre la oficina de matricula? Esta en mi camino-

Kagome sonrió –Si, claro que me gustaría- La chica de cabello corto parecía tan amistosa ahora que el grupo de bienvenida de Kagome se había largado. Ella no se había sentido tan perturbada por algo desde que estuvo en la guarida de cierto demonio lobo, al recordarlo, en respuesta sintió un ligero temblor. Ella acaba de pedir ayuda en las direcciones a un chico que parecía agradable, cuando de repente se encontró acorralada contra una pared por admiradores interesados en Ella.

Cuando seguía a su nueva amiga hacia el edificio, Kagome se asustó y casi se desmayó cuando un chico alto brincó directamente cayendo frente a Ellas. Al parecer había saltado desde detrás por sobre sus cabezas. Akane no pareció sorprendida por la proeza acróbata del chico, en cambio lanzó un golpe con su maletín – ¡Déjame en paz Ranma! Todavía estoy molesta contigo-

El chico eludió el golpe con facilidad -¿Estas decepcionada de no haber podido golpear a nadie? Te vi amenazando a esos chicos, parecías un toro enojado, un toro macho muy enojado-

Akane le dio una mirada que habría cuajado la leche fresca – ¡Ah ya cállate! Ellos se lo estaban buscando-

No digo que no lo hicieran- Ranma sonrió. Su mirada se dirigió a Kagome –No permitas que estos bromistas arruinen tu día. Ellos no tienen oportunidad de ver chicas hermosas a menudo. Apenas y tienen al marimacho de Akane por aquí-

Con esto Ranma disparó su despedida, girando por sobre sus talones, su coleta larga se agitó contra su espalda mientras caminaba ya adelantado, mientras tarareaba para si mismo.

¿Quién es?- Kagome quiso saber.

Akane frunció el ceño otra vez, las orejas se le pusieron rojas, miró a Kagome mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo a la oficina -Él es un idiota arrogante y vanidoso que piensa que es un regalo de Dios para las mujeres-

Kagome la miró fijamente. El rojo de las orejas había pasado a las mejillas de Akane -Aja¿Él es tu novio o algo así?-

¡No!- La cara de Akane se sonrojó aun mas –Él no es mi novio, es aun peor que eso. Ranma es mi prometido, pero eso no quiere decir que lo quiera o algo-

No pareces ser de la clase de chicas que se comprometen tan jóvenes-

Akane sacudió su corto cabello –Si, es una de las tantas ideas locas de mi padre. Discutimos todo el tiempo acerca de ello. Ranma y Yo realmente peleamos por todo, pero eso no lo mataría por intentar actuar como una persona decente de vez en cuando-

Kagome se compadeció. Ella había tenido su parte al tratar de conseguir un poco de consideración de cierto hanyou mal genio – Entiendo lo que dices. Ninguna de las cosas que hacemos es suficientemente bueno ¡Son tan egoístas!-

Y arrogantes, vanidosos – Akane continuó

Y violentos, asquerosos y crudos- Kagome terminó.

Las chicas detuvieron su andar y se miraron fijamente durante un momento antes de romper en un ataque de risas.

Akane quitó las lagrimas de sus ojos –Creo que no parecemos bastante Kagome. Seremos buenas amigas-

Kagome asintió afirmativamente – ¡Apuesta a que así será!-

Continuará…

**Wheezambu **

**

* * *

Riosaku y Ayame **

Cualquier duda o crítica por favor manden reviews si? Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Series: Ranma ½ e Inuyasha **

**"Cursed" **

**("Maldito") **

_Crossover escrito por Wheezambu _

_Traducido y editado por Ayame y Riosaku _

**Capitulo 2 **

¡Por ultima vez¡Déjame solo, maldita sea!-

El kitsune jugaba con su suerte al mismo tiempo que arriesgaba su vida. Shippou apenas y esquivó la roca que le fue lanzada – ¡Deja de ser tan obstinado y dile que lo sientes!- Exclamaba el kitsune.

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre la rama del árbol en el que estaba acostado y fulminó con mirada asesina al pequeño zorro –Yo no tengo porque estar arrepentido de nada-

No, pero nosotros tampoco hicimos nada- Miroku mostraba una expresión cansada mientras se colocaba cerca de Shippou, estirando su cabeza para poder ver la cara enojada de Inuyasha – Cada vez que Kagome-sama regresa a su casa después de alguna pelea entre Ustedes, terminas haciendo nuestras vidas miserables mientras no está. Estamos aburridos de ello -

Inuyasha se bajó del árbol con una carencia notable de elegancia -¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupado monje! – Fulminándolos con la mirada, notando que ninguno de Ellos pensaba que Kagome debiera disculparse y eso que Él era quien había caído de cabeza en el pozo gracias a la hembra rencorosa –Si la echan tanto de menos, vayan Ustedes por Ella-

Sango también se les había unido, con su hiraikotsu al hombro –Créeme, si pudiéramos ir allá, ya lo habríamos hecho. Es mejor que estar aquí de pie viéndote hacer pucheros-

Yo no hago pucheros-

Miroku puso la mano en la cabeza, sentía que le venía un dolor de cabeza terrible

–Bueno, dices que no haces pucheros, pero andas por todas partes rompiendo cosas, intimidando a los aldeanos y provocando tal dolor de cabeza que cuando Kagome regresa, estamos listos a lanzarte en el pozo y bloquear la salida nosotros mismos. Si quieres correr alrededor y actuar como un youkai mal templado, bien; pero mantén tu infierno lejos del pueblo y de nosotros-

El monje comenzó a caminar majestuosamente alejándose del lugar, Sango y Shippou parecía que quisieran aplaudir sus palabras.

– ¡Lo mismo digo!- Añadió el pequeño Kitsune, asegurándose de estar lejos del alcance del hanyou que en esos momentos comenzaba a fruncir aun mas el ceño.

Besa mi trasero- Refunfuñó Inuyasha, brincando fácilmente de regreso a la rama

–Me disculparé cuando el infierno se congele, Ella quiere su semana de mierda, pues lo consiguió. Ni un minuto más-

* * *

-¡Excelente tiro Higurashi!- Aclamó el maestro de gimnasia mas que complacido en como la chica creó un nuevo record –Es perfecto, diez de diez ¿Dónde estudiaste el tiro al arco?- 

¡Ah!- Expresó Ella, ruborizada ante el elogio – No es para tanto, solo soy afortunada, solo eso-

No seas modesta Kagome – Decía Akane dándole un codazo a la chica por el lado, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro –Tu disparo fue fantástico, espero me enseñes algún día-

Kagome estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz las interrumpió –Ten cuidado, que es la chica mas torpe de Japón quien te pide le enseñes, tal vez quieras revisar tu póliza de seguro de vida- Decía Ranma quien se había ubicado detrás de Ella, cuando Kagome hizo su disparo final, silbando suavemente al medir la distancia del último objetivo de la chica –Hablando seriamente, podrías enseñarme ¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar de esa forma?-

Te lo diría, pero entonces tendría que matarte –Dijo Kagome en broma.

La semana había pasado tan rápidamente que Kagome no se había ni dado cuenta. Llegó a ser amiga de Akane muy rápidamente, incluso aprendió a tomar a Ranma como una molestia habitual.

Ella se había impresionado un poco la primera vez que su amiga había golpeado al chico delante de Ella. Él se había echado a reír y Ella se dio cuenta que el joven artista marcial no parecía resentirse por el ataque. Akane por lo general se erizaba por sus bromas, pero las olvidaba en seguida. Eso era algo bueno también, ya que esos dos se matarían el uno al otro viviendo bajo el mismo techo si cualquiera guardara algún rencor.

Kagome ¿preguntaste a tu mamá acerca de ir a estudiar esta noche a mi casa?- Akane la había invitado a cenar en su casa y después estudiar. Kagome tenía que ponerse al día en muchas cosas y apreció la oferta.

Dijo que no habría ningún problema, pero que me cerciorara de llegar a casa antes de la media noche-

¿Estudiaran un viernes por la noche?- Preguntó Ranma, colocando su mano en el hombro de Akane, mientras miraba a Kagome –Por favor Kagome, no querrás convertirte en alguien como Akane, aun puedes luchar contra Ello-

Akane le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas –Acaso ¿Alguien pidió tu opinión?-

¡Saotome!- Una voz gritó, haciendo que todas las cabezas dieran vuelta. Un hombre joven y alto con gafas se acercaba hacia Ellos - ¡Me has humillado frente a Shampoo por última vez!-

Lo dudo mucho cegatón- Murmuró Ranma, encarando a su contrincante muy molesto -¿Qué está pensando tu trasero esta vez Mousse?-

Solo tu destrucción- Gruño el hombre joven. Saltando en el aire sobre Ellos, levantó un brazo en alto - ¡Prueba mi venganza!-Un objeto salió de la manga de Mousse, apuntando directamente a donde Ranma y las dos chicas estaban de pie.

Ranma saltó en el aire para poder interceptar el ataque de Mousse, pero Kagome fue más rápida. Por instinto la chica se había agachado en cuclillas retrocediendo un poco y había lanzado una flecha. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la flecha se encontraba en el aire, brillando ligeramente, cuando dio en el blanco destinado. El objeto estalló espectacularmente, la mayor parte de la explosión le dio de lleno en la cara a Mousse haciéndole caer inconsciente.

Ranma y Akane contemplaron a la muchacha, que nerviosamente escondió el arco detrás en su espalda -¡Umm, pues…!- Expresó avergonzada por su reacción instintiva al peligro.

Ranma usó su pie para dar vuelta a Mousse. El idiota respiraba todavía pero su cara estaba cubierta de hollín -¿Aún no nos vas a decir donde aprendiste a disparar así?- Preguntaba Ranma viendo a Kagome.

* * *

Era entrada la tarde, cuando las calles de Nerima estuvieron llenas de estudiantes camino a sus casas desde la escuela, Kagome estaba agradecida de que Akane había dejado de preguntarle sobre su habilidad con el arco. Todavía estaba un poco avergonzada por el incidente, le habría gustado explicarse mejor, pero ¿como empezar? –"No sería sencillo contar que caso demonios en mis ratos libres"- Ella pensó irónicamente. La semana estaba transcurriendo a la perfección. 

Aquí estamos- Dijo Akane alegremente, conduciendo a Kagome por la puerta principal. Inmediatamente Kagome olió un aroma maravilloso proveniente de la cocina. Akane se rió por la expresión en la cara de la chica –Ven, deja que te presente a mi familia-

¡Hey Kasumi!- Llamó Akane, asomando su cabeza por una esquina.

Kagome vió a una mujer bastante joven y bonita moviendo una olla en la estufa, llevaba puesto un delantal blanco cobre sus ropas, y les favoreció con una apacible sonrisa –Akane, ya estas en casa ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?-

Kagome Higurashi- Se presentó.

La muchacha limpió sus manos en el delantal y saludó –Es un placer conocerte Kagome. Akane ha hablado de ti durante toda la semana. Me alegra que puedas venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche-

Gracias por invitarme- Dijo Kagome con cortesía -¡Huele delicioso!-

Akane la tomó del brazo y comenzó a llevársela –Deja que te muestre el resto de la casa antes de comer, empezaremos con mi habitación, puedes dejar tu bolso allí hasta que empecemos el estudio-

* * *

Y esta es la sala de entrenamiento –Dijo Akane, encendiendo las luces. 

Kagome dio un vistazo alrededor, era un espacio bastante grande –Nunca había estado en un verdadero dojo- Dijo la chica.

Akane sonrió abiertamente –Paso mucho tiempo en este lugar, he estado entrenando aquí como artista marcial desde que aprendí a caminar.

Entonces, debes ser realmente buena- Dijo Kagome caminando al interior del lugar.

Tengo lo mío- Dijo Akane con modestia -¿Quieres que te muestre algunos movimientos? Pienso que todas las chicas debería saber defenderse a si mismas-

Seguro- Apoyó Kagome –"Aprender uno que otro movimiento básico no pueden lastimar a nadie y pueden ser prácticos en el Sengoku Jidai" –Pensó la joven.

Las chicas fueron al centro del dojo y Akane mostró a su amiga como tomar una postura defensiva –Solamente separa un poco tu pierna derecha hacia delante y coloca tus manos hacia arriba en esta posición. Justo así, perfecto- Con Kagome en esa posición, Akane dio vueltas a su alrededor y la encaró –Ahora pon tus brazos arriba y bloquea mis golpes. No te golpearé realmente, solo quiero mostrarte como obstruir cuando alguien viene hacia ti-

¿Algo así?- Preguntó Kagome, mirando las manos de Akane que venían hacia Ella. Rechazando los golpes de Akane intentó copiar sus movimientos.

Lo haces muy bien, se ve que es natural en ti –Dijo Akane, fácilmente esquivando los golpes vacilantes de Kagome –Aprendes rápido-

Sería más fácil si Ella tuviera un mejor maestro- Dijo Ranma, mientras holgazaneaba contra la pared, mirando a las chicas con expresión condescendiente.

Akane giró a su alrededor y lo fulminó con la mirada – Silencio Ranma ¿No puedes ver que estamos ocupadas! –

Ranma se encogió de hombros –Bien, lo dejo a tu manera, si quieres enseñar a Kagome como pelear como un jabalí torpe con verrugas, creo que es un excelente trabajo para ti-

Akane no dejó pasar el insulto, apuntando una patada alta directo a su cabeza – ¡Deja de molestar!-

Ranma se rió y la evadió fácilmente -¡Ah! Anda Akane, incluso Tú puedes hacer algo mejor que esto. Algo que realmente pueda dañarme-

Kagome miró como su amiga perseguía a Ranma por todo el dojo –"¡Vaya! Él es realmente bueno"- Pensó. Había visto suficientes peleas y podía decir cuando alguien sabía realmente como pelear. Akane no era de las que se sentaba con los hombros caídos, pero estaba claro que Ranma solo jugueteaba con Ella, permitiendo que se acercara para golpearlo y entonces esquivarla en el último segundo.

La cara de Akane estaba roja por el esfuerzo y el sudor en su frente parecía abalorios –Solo déjanos en paz – Reclamó. Ella sabía que Ranma presumía frente a Kagome, lo cual sólo la irritaba más, haciéndolo aún mas molesto. Ella se balanceó otra vez y Ranma hizo una acrobacia burlándose de Ella aterrizando cerca de Kagome.

¿Ves lo que te digo? - Dijo Él, mirando a Kagome con una mueca divertida –Akane es fuerte, pero no tiene disciplina para llevarla hasta el final. Ella lucha como un oso entrenado ¿No se supone que debería tener al menos un poco de gracia?-

¡Te mostraré tu gracia!- Gruñó Akane. Ranma saltó apresuradamente lejos de Ella. Akane trató de girar pero el piso liso del dojo hizo que tropezara y fuera a volar directo a Kagome, golpeando a la chica con fuerza hacia la pared.

¡Ah Dios mío¿Estas bien?- Ranma ayudó a Kagome muy preocupado. Kagome sacudió su cabeza vertiginosamente, había recibido un golpe para luego obtener otro de la pared, Ranma la estabilizó, parecía que podría caer nuevamente si la soltaba.

Lo lamento mucho- Exclamó Akane muy mortificada –Yo no quería golpearte. Dime por favor que estas bien-

Estoy bien- Dijo Kagome. Se soltó suavemente del brazo de Ranma –No te preocupes por eso Akane. Soy muy resistente, mírame-

Interesante- Comentó Ranma –Ella parece más resistente que Tú Akane-

Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Ya no has causado suficientes problemas por un día? –Ella gruñó –Esto no habría pasado si Tú no tuvieras la necesidad de presumir todo el tiempo-

Tú tropezaste con tus propios pies –Dijo Él –Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto. Si no actuaras siempre como una marimacho…-

¡Si no fueras siempre tan vanidoso donde andas, esto no habría pasado! –Ella le gritó, empujándolo duramente.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron furiosamente y Ella emparejó la deslumbrante mirada

– ¡Siempre te vas a los extremos!- Gritó Ranma

¿Qué son todos estos gritos?- Soun Tendo se paró en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria – Ranma deja de pelear con Akane. Tienen que aprender a llevarse mejor y no gritarse por cualquier cosa -

Akane tomó la mano de Kagome y tiró de Ella hacia fuera del dojo –Está bien papá, ya nos íbamos de todos modos, no hay suficiente espacio aquí con el ego de Ranma-

Soun se quitó del camino de su hija, sin quitar su mirada desaprobatoria, Ranma se había dejado caer pesadamente en el piso sentado frunciendo el ceño. Soun suspiró, acercándose al chico –Hijo ¿Por qué tienen que estar peleando todo el tiempo?-

Yo no empecé la pelea, Ella simplemente vino hacia mí – Decía el chico inocentemente.

Soun levantó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras -¿Y que dijiste esta vez para provocarla?-

Ranma enrojeció – Bueno, solo le mencioné sus defectos en la pelea- Mirando hacia otro lado mientras hablaba, empezando a sentirse mal. Él había insultado a la chica, ridiculizándola despiadadamente frente a su amiga –"Ella no merecía eso"- Pensó Él.

Quizás deberías disculparte- Soun sugirió.

El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido nuevamente –Ella no la aceptaría- Dijo Él

– Intentaría golpearme de nuevo-

Soun tomó al chico por el hombro –Lo sé, pero Ella apreciaría el gesto de todas formas. Piénsalo hijo- Dijo el hombre para luego dejar a Ranma sentado ahí un poco avergonzado de sí mismo.

Solo presumía- Murmuró Ranma. No es que estuviera interesado en Kagome, solo que Ella parecía ser de la clase de chica bonita, agradable y sincera. Y el no podía hacer nada –Buen trabajo Ranma. Ahora Ellas pensaran que soy un idiota, tendré que disculparme con Ellas- El chico se levantó y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando una destello de algo que brillaba en el suelo llamó su atención. Se inclinó para verlo mejor, notando un trozo de cristal incrustado en el suelo del dojo.

"¿Qué estará haciendo esto aquí?"- Pensó. Recogió el pequeño fragmento contento de que nadie que hubiera estado allí se hubiera cortado, Soun era muy quisquilloso sobre la limpieza del dojo, por lo que limpiaban seguido los líos que dejaban.

¡Huh! Esto es muy gracioso. Pensé que solo se trataba de un vidrio – El pequeño fragmento tenia un brillo muy débil, que brillaba suavemente en su palma. Pareció palpitar desde adentro y estaba caliente cuando lo tocó. Lo giró en su propia mano sosteniéndolo cerca de su rostro -¿Qué demonios!-

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el pequeño fragmento como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Un calor agradable pareció llenar su palma y comenzó a moverse hacia su brazo. Su mano comenzó a temblar, no podía abrirla y el calor había aumentado y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo, la sensación le quemaba -¿Qué pasa aquí!- De repente una angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo y se dobló por ello, tomando su brazo mientras jadeaba, Ranma cayó en sus rodillas, las lágrimas fluyeron por sus ojos tratando de acallar un grito que rasgaba su garganta.

Su cuerpo temblaba aún mas violentamente ahora, sentía que el fragmento palpitaba como un pequeño corazón malévolo -No- Susurró –No quiero…-

* * *

¿Dónde esta Ranma?- Preguntó Kasumi, quien acababa de terminar de poner la comida sobre la mesa, notando la ausencia del chico –El nunca llega tarde a una comida- 

Akane sacudió su cabeza aparentando repugnancia –Probablemente aún sigue enfurruñándose en el dojo –Tomando su arroz para comenzar a comer.

Nabiki sonrió abiertamente hacia Kagome -¿Ranma enfurruñarse cuando la comida esta servida? Eso no suena como Él ¿Qué hizo esta vez mi hermana?-

Kagome se rió, le caían bien las hermanas de Akane, Nabiki tenía un malicioso sentido del humor. Ella podría decir que su amiga todavía estaba disgustada por la pelea con Ranma, pero se sentía bien y había dicho varías veces que no estaba dolida.

Comenzó a comer, el bocado que probó sabía tan maravilloso como lo que había olido anteriormente. Pensaba con mucha ilusión que esta sería una tarde tranquila para estudiar con Akane. Kagome se detuvo cuando una sensación de hormigueo comenzó a nacer en la boca de su estomago –"No puede ser"- Pensó –"Siento un fragmento de la perla cerca, es demasiado fuerte"-

Un ruido escandaloso interrumpió la comida. Sonó como si algo muy grande hubiera chocado a un lado de la casa. Kasumi se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana – ¡Ah! Parece que vino del dojo-

Genma Saotome tiró sus palillos con una expresión molesta –Maldito muchacho ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?-

Otro choque sacudió el la casa y Nabiki rápidamente alcanzó a rescatar un figura de vidrio que casi cae al suelo -¿Acaso trata de derribar la casa o que? –Preguntó la chica demandando respuesta.

Soun y Genma estaban de pie, y se dirigían hacia la puerta -¡Ranma!- Gritó Genma -¿Qué rayos piensas que haces¡Sal inmediatamente!-

El aire fue cortado por un horrible grito, llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba de un aullido sobrenatural hizo que se le erizaran los pelos -¿Ese es Ranma?- Akane preguntó susurrando, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se puso de pie. Las hermanas Tendo corrieron a la puerta siguiendo a su padre y al Sr. Saotome al dojo.

Kagome se quedó en su sitio congelada al escuchar otro grito de furia que resonó en toda la casa. Algo sobre ese grito le era familiar -¡Ah no!- Murmuró, sintiendo resonar sus latidos.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió a las hermanas Tendo, alcanzando la puerta del dojo.

Soun y Genma ya estaban dentro del lugar. Ranma se encontraba en cuclillas sobre el suelo, la cabeza agachada con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Respiraba con fuerza y su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente.

Genma se había asustado al encontrar a su hijo completamente solo, esperaba que otro enemigo hubiese llegado al dojo para desafiar al muchacho en una pelea -¿Chico, estas bien?- Preguntó, mientras se acercaba a su hijo para tocarle el brazo levemente.

Ranma reaccionó de inmediato, su cuerpo se arqueó como si fuera una bestia salvaje y golpeó a su padre con una velocidad deslumbrante. Genma giró alrededor cayendo de bruces al suelo. Las garras de Ranma rasgaron su piel en la espalda y destrozaron por completo sus ropas. Haciendo un engaño Genma aprovechó la ocasión y se alejó de su hijo quien solamente reía con frialdad.

El sonido de la risa erizó la piel de Akane, esa no era la risa normal y engreída de Ranma. Había sonado cruel y fría –No eres lo suficientemente rápido viejo- Dijo Ranma. Lanzándose nuevamente hacia su padre dispuesto a golpearlo con los puños.

Akane se dobló cuando escuchó las costillas de Genma romperse por el furioso ataque de su propio hijo -¡Ranma!-Gritó la chica -¿Qué estas haciendo?- El muchacho volteó a verla mostrando la fría sonrisa nuevamente, saltando en el aire tomó a Soun por sorpresa con una patada en el rostro. El cuerpo del hombre azotó en la pared del dojo

¡Papa!- Chilló la joven corriendo hacia Él.

Ranma la agarró cuando esta corría hacia su padre. Akane vió por primera vez su rostro con claridad. Sus ojos brillaban, notó los colmillos agudos que sobresalían cuando le sonreía. Una raya roja como la sangre estaba marcada en cada mejilla y sus manos estaban ásperas cuando Él la tomó de los brazos – ¡Déjame ir! – Gritó la joven, mientras peleaba por soltarse.

Seguro- Gruño el chico. Levantando una mano la golpeó en el rostro con tanta fuerza que Akane giró y cayó inconsciente al suelo dejando ver un pequeño hilo de sangre escapando por su boca.

Kasumi gritó sosteniendo a Nabiki, quien intentaba ir en contra del demonio -¡Eres un bastardo Ranma¿Qué es lo que te pasó!-

Esto es suficiente – Dijo Kagome calmadamente. La chica no levantó la voz, pero se colocó silenciosamente entre las hermanas Tendo y el viciado demonio –Si quieres hacerles daño tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero –Kagome no sabía que pasaba, pero conocía cuando un demonio estaba lleno de rabia cuando lo veía.

El demonio rió, para luego decir con voz áspera y burlesca – Pasar sobre ti ¿eh? Será un gran placer – Dijo caminando con alegría malévola. Tomó a Kagome de los brazos y la sostuvo en le aire, dejando sus pies balanceando por sobre el piso –Esto será lo mas divertido que he tenido en días- Gruñó con salvajismo.

¡Ranma no lo hagas!- Pidió Genma desde el lugar donde permanecía tirado. Su espalda aún sangraba y no tenía la fuerza para levantarse y tratar de defender a la indefensa muchacha -Cualquier injusticia la pagaremos nosotros, no las lastimes a Ellas-

"Espero esto funcione"- Pensó Kagome cuando Ranma la tiró hacia Él. Solo tengo una oportunidad. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño palillo que apretó en su puño. Intentando lograr la mayor concentración posible, pinchó el pecho del demonio con él.

¿Qué?- Pregunto el demonio, mirándola confuso.

De repente una luz blanca centelleó en la punta del palillo y Ranma fue lanzado a través del dojo por una inmensa explosión. El impacto dejó una grieta en la pared, pero al menos Ranma ya había sido purificado y estaba inconciente. Cayendo débilmente al piso, dejó caer pesadamente su rostro cerca del de Akane.

Kagome se levantó, sus rodillas estaban doloridas, ligeramente cojeando fué donde se encontraba el chico inconsciente. Mientras Kasumi y Nabiki corrían para ayudar a Akane y Soun.

Girando suavemente al chico sobre su espalda y corriendo su cabello a un lado, observó las extrañas marcas. Solo conocía a dos youkai con esas mismas orejas. Inconciente, su rostro había perdido el aspecto salvaje y parecía un joven completamente vulnerable

– Perdón…- Murmuró la joven – No tuve elección-

Genma se había dado la vuelta por su lado y miraba el rostro de su hijo durmiente. Kagome lo miró y notó la confusión en sus ojos -¿Esta es la primera vez que se transforma?-

El cabeceó afirmativamente –Jamás lo había visto así. Ranma ha hecho muchas cosas extrañas, pero es la primera vez que pasa esto –Genma parecía viejo y cansado, le costaba trabajo respirar -¿Qué demonios sucedió?-

Kagome dio un vistazo alrededor del cuarto buscando algo. Un brillo diminuto desde la esquina del dojo llamó su atención. Kagome fue y recogió el fragmento de la perla de Shikon –Debo haberlo dejado caer- Murmuró. El fragmento estaba brillando nuevamente con un suave tono rosa, indicando que se encontraba purificado.

Kasumi ayudaba a Soun a ponerse de pie. Se acercaron a Kagome y vieron le fragmento brillante en su mano -¿Qué es esa pequeña cosa¿Por qué Ranma se volvió loco? –Soun preguntaba.

Kagome guardó el fragmento en su bolsillo y suspiró – Debió ser – Ella les dijo silenciosamente –Esto solo reacciona por la energía youkai. Puedo concluir que este fragmento de la joya hizo que esa energía se despertara en Ranma. Perdónenme, no sabía que Él tuviera sangre youkai.

¿Qué Ranma es un que?- Preguntó Kasumi, mirando fijamente a la chica con temor.

La cara de Soun mostraba enojo y giró buscando a Genma -¡Saotome¿Cómo pudo mantener este secreto de nosotros¡Un demonio viviendo bajo el mismo techo que mis hijas! y Usted ¿no nos dijo nada!-

Genma retrocedió, estremeciéndose aún por las heridas –Yo no lo sabía –Dijo, pareciendo igualmente de impresionado y asustado –Él nunca había hecho esto antes, no se ni porqué sucedió-

Yo quizás pueda ayudarte a responder eso – Se escuchó la suave voz de una mujer desde la entrada del dojo-

Continuará...

**Wheezambu**

* * *

_Riosaku y Ayame_

_Esperamos les haya gustado hasta aquí como va la historia._

_Tambien estamos trabajando en otro fic de Weezambu que se llama posession, esperamos tenerles los capitulos pronto._

_Cualquier cosa que quieran decir ya saben, lo reviews estan a su disposicion jeje._

_¡Nos vemos! _


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Series: Ranma ½ e Inuyasha **

**"Cursed" **

**("Maldito") **

_**Crossover escrito por Wheezambu **_

_**Traducido y editado por Ayame y Riosaku **_

**Capitulo 3 **

De pie, en la entrada del dojo, estaba Nodoka Saotome, con una expresión severa en sus rasgos normalmente serenos. Ignorando el miedo, fue directo hacia Ranma, arrodillándose frente a Él - ¡Ah! Mi pobre Ranma - Murmuró, moviendo el cabello en su frente -Lamento lo que pasó- Miró a Akane, quién todavía se encontraba inconsciente, Nabiki apoyaba la cabeza de la chica en su regazo - ¿Está muy herida?-

Nabiki negó con la cabeza – No lo creo Sra. Saotome. Solo está inconciente. Akane tiene suerte, Ranma la golpeó tan duro que pensé le rompería el cuello-

Nodoka suspiró con tristeza – Es cierto, tiene mucha suerte Nabiki. Él fácilmente la pudo haber matado. Lamento mucho el problema que esto ha provocado - Dando una mirada a su marido, sonrió débilmente. -Se que desean una explicación. Pero lo primero es primero ¿Tienen algunas cuerdas fuertes? Si Ranma se despierta, no tendríamos tiempo de dominarlo otra vez- Kasumi salió del Dojo brevemente y luego regresó con las cuerdas solicitadas - Por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer – Dijo Nodoka. Comenzó a atar los brazos y piernas de Ranma - Espero que cuando se despierte sea capaz de hablar. Estos lazos no lo detendrán por mucho tiempo sí decide liberarse.

¿Cuándo Ranma se despierte, será todavía esa…cosa? - Kasumi preguntó. Ella había traído también el botiquín de primeros auxilios y empezaba a limpiar las profundas cuchilladas que Ranma había dejado en la espalda de su padre - Necesita ir al hospital, Sr. Saotome. Puede tener algún hueso roto-

La cara de Genma era indiferente, aunque los rasguños fueran profundos y le causaran dolor, ignoró el comentario de Kasumi – Nodoka - Dijo - ¿No tenías algo que decirnos?-

Nodoka había terminado de atar a su hijo y se sentó para sostener su cabeza en su regazo. Ruborizándose levemente dijo - Realmente no estoy segura por donde empezar - Dijo con voz suave - Por lo que se, Ranma es el primero de la familia en muchas generaciones en nacer maldito.

¿Otra maldición? - Soun sostenía una compresa de hielo al lado de su cabeza. La patada de Ranma lo había mandado directamente a la pared dejándolo completamente magullado – ¡Dios mío¿Él chico no tiene ya suficientes maldiciones?-

Nodoka le dio una mirada muy severa al padre de Akane - Esto no es tan así – Dijo firmemente - No estoy exactamente segura como ni porque empezó, pero según mi abuelo, hay sangre de youkai en nuestra familia. Cuando era más joven de lo que Ranma es ahora, mi padre y mi abuelo realizaron alguna clase de pruebas para cerciorarse que Yo no llevaba la maldición. Todo lo que recuerdo es que fuimos a un lugar santo muy viejo en medio de un bosque y una sacerdotisa de edad avanzada me dio un té dulce para beber. Cuándo desperté, mi padre me llevaba a casa. Le pregunté acerca de la visita, pero él me dijo que era demasiado joven, para preocuparme por esas cosas. Años más tarde, después que había crecido y me había casado con Genma, mi padre me contó la historia. Yo le había llamado para decirle las buenas noticias de mi embarazo, Él preguntó si podía ir a visitarlo sin mi marido.

Tú padre nunca me quiso - Genma hablo.

Ella agito su mano en él - Eso no es cierto querido. Él te quiso, solamente que pensaba que eras estúpido y deshonesto- Ella continuó, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas la familia de Tendo - De todos modos, Él quería que me casara con un artista marcial. Pensaba que era importante que nuestros niños tuvieran esa educación, por si la sangre de demonio surgía alguna vez. Esa fue una de las razones del porque permití que Genma se llevara a Ranma. Aunque doliera, sabía que mi hijo algún día podría necesitar esa clase de disciplina-

En ese momento Akane dejó escapar un gemido, llamando la atención de todos. Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, sosteniendo su cabeza cuidadosamente- ¿Qué pasó? Me siento terrible - Dando una mirada alrededor, vio a su padre y Genma que se encontraban vendados y a Nodoka que tenía atado muy fuerte a Ranma. Sus ojos llenaron de las lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido – Él… me atacó… - Murmuró, empezando a sollozar mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

Nodoka la alcanzó y acarició a la chica – Lo lamento mucho, Akane. Sé que Ranma nunca querría hacerte daño, no tenía ningún control sobre lo que sucedía. Créeme por favor- Mirando a Genma y Soun prosiguió - Mi padre me dijo la historia de la familia, en algún lugar en nuestra línea de sangre tuvimos a un antepasado o dos que no eran exactamente humanos. Un poco más que humanos es la manera dijo Él. También dijo que la maldición había estado inactiva por generaciones, Yo pensé que teníamos la misma suerte…, hasta ahora-

Akane había dejado de llorar y miraba detenidamente la cara Ranma mientras dormía. El era el mismo de siempre, sólo ahora las orejas eran distintas. Las marcas en su cara no lo desfiguraban. Extendiendo su mano abrió tímidamente la boca del chico, tembló al ver sus agudos colmillos.

No entiendo – Dijo Ella, mirando a directamente a Nodoka - Si todavía es Ranma¿Por qué atacó a mi Papá y al Sr. Saotome? Se veía tan cruel y enojado, casi no lo reconocí-

Él no sabía quien era - Dijo tristemente Kagome, consiente que todos los ojos habían girado a ella, enrojeciendo ligeramente y sintiéndose muy incómoda – "Sí no hubiera traído ese maldito el fragmento de Shikon conmigo, esto no habría pasado" – Pensó miserablemente.

Nodoka la miró con una expresión pensativa. –No me parece conocerte querida-

Yo… Yo soy Kagome - Ella tartamudeó, mirando sus pies – Perdón, no quisiera ser una molestia-

Kasumi presintió que la chica se sentía horrorosamente avergonzada por estar en medio de una crisis familiar. Poniendo un apacible brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome dijo

No eres una molestia Kagome, pero… ¿Cómo supiste como detenerlo?-

Nodoka estaba sorprendida. Ella había entrado en el dojo cuando Ranma ya estaba inconsciente - ¿Está muchacha detuvo a Ranma?-

Akane se había puesto de pie. Kagome quien se sentía todavía peor, dio un vistazo a su amiga quien mostraba una cara magullada.

¿Cómo lo hiciste, Kagome?- Preguntó Akane

Kagome suspiró - Solamente adiviné, estaba bastante segura que si había funcionado en un youkai, podría funcionar sobre otro. Sólo espero que no le haya hecho mucho daño-

¿Eyy, qué pasa¿Por qué estoy atado? – Preguntaba Ranma recién despierto, mostrando un aspecto aturdido al encontrarse amarrado. Comenzó a pelear contra las amarras, pero su madre colocó una mano consoladora en su cabeza - ¿Mamá¿Cuándo llegaste?-

Ella le sonrió – Hace unos momentos. Estoy tan contenta de verte - Dijo ella, cuando de repente unas pequeñas lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos – Temí que cuando despertaras, ya no fueras mi hijo-

¡Eh¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó el chico mirando a su madre y luego viendo la cara de Akane Sus ojos se oscurecieron -¿Quién te hizo eso! - Exigió una respuesta, tratando de romper las cuerdas.

Nodoka suavemente dominó a su hijo – Fuiste Tú Ranma - Dijo empezando a trabajar sobre los nudos – También golpeaste a Soun y a tu padre ¿No lo recuerdas?-

¿Qué Yo qué! – Decía Ranma incrédulo - ¡Yo no lo hice! Nunca le haría daño a Akane. Los viejos probablemente lo merecían, pero Yo no golpeo mujeres - Se sentía profundamente insultado por su propia madre ¿como pudo pensar que el se actuaría tan bajo?

Nodoka y Akane vieron de manera inquisidora a Kagome

Él realmente no recuerda nada – Dijo Kagome, pensando en las transformaciones de Inuyasha –"Él dijo que no recordaba nada de haber matado a esos bandidos. Por otra parte, Él también dijo que no se sentía mal sobre ello…"- Pero Ella sabía que el hanyou se sintió enfermo por su violencia irrefrenable.

¿Recordar qué? - Ranma se sentó, empujando las últimas cuerdas lejos de Él. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor. Todos lo observaban como si fuera un ejemplar anormal de alguna atracción de segunda que se dedicaba hacer bromas -¿Qué me ven? - Demandó una respuesta.

Tal vez debas mirarte en un espejo - Dijo Nabiki con una voz seca.

* * *

Ranma se sentaba a la mesa, sosteniendo una taza de té caliente en sus manos, frunciendo el ceño - Otra maldición… Que suerte de mierda- 

¡Ranma! - su madre lo miró desaprobando su forma de hablar.

El esquivó su mirada, "arrepentido" dijo, sintiéndose abatido – ¡Ah hombre! mírenme soy un monstruo.

Típico - dijo Nabiki, sonriendo abiertamente - Como siempre Ranma sólo se preocupa por lo que ven los demás – El chico la fulminó con la mirada y para su sorpresa Nabiki se estremeció lejos de él. En realidad, todos en la mesa hicieron lo mismo excepto Kagome.

Los asustas… - Kagome murmuró suavemente – Los dientes, recuerda los dientes –

Ranma se dio cuenta de que había descubierto sus colmillos ante ellos, rápidamente cubrió su boca con la mano - Yo no vuelvo a la escuela así – Dijo - Las personas se escaparían gritando-

La chica puso su mentón en la mano y lo miró - No es tan malo, Ranma, yo he visto cosas peores… Te fulminan con la mirada… – Terminó diciendo.

Soy aterrador ¿Como puedo evitarlo! – Demandó una respuesta. Por alguna razón, Kagome era la menos intimidada por su apariencia.

¿Cómo voy a saber? – Dijo Kagome dándole la espalda - No es la maldición de mi familia-

Sí, pero seguro sabes mucho acerca de los youkais - él gruñó.

Kagome enrojeció - Es complicado - Dijo.

Ranma se levanto, apretando sus puños - ¿Esto no es complicado? Ese fragmento de la perla de Shikon, me maldijo dándome colmillos garras y una extraña voz ¿Qué sigue ahora¿Me brotará una cola!-

Ella tragó nerviosamente – Quizá, Yo no sé que clase de youkai eres –

Ranma se giró pálido y se hundió en su espalda, poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

Por favor, dime que estas bromeando-

Kagome sentía compasión por Él, Ella había sido demasiado honesta. Muy silenciosamente, decidió decirle la verdad -Ranma, no debes estar preocupado por lo que pareces, sino por lo que podrías hacer. Nadie murió esta vez, pero no se si serás tan afortunado para la otra. La próxima vez podría ser mucho peor, no se si podría ser capaz de detenerte nuevamente-

Akane aguantó la respiración - ¿Eso significa que él podría volverse loco de nuevo? -

Kagome afirmó con la cabeza - No sé lo que lo podría hacer. Puede ser muy peligroso, algunos youkais son terribles- Ella pensó en Naraku y se estremeció - Si la rabia se apodera de Ranma otra vez, podría matar fácilmente a todos en esta casa y luego continuar con el vecindario entero. Necesitamos sacarlo fuera de aquí de algún modo- Decidiendo que seria lo mejor - Conozco a algunas personas que podrían ser capaces de ayudarte - Dijo suavemente, viendo sus manos. Sango y Miroku sabían mucho más sobre youkais que ella, hasta la anciana Kaede podría tener un poco de conocimiento sobre como ayudar a que Ranma aprenda a controlarse. – "El Sengoku Jidai sería más seguro" – Pensó.

Ranma se sentó y miró fijamente sus garras. - Adivino que no tengo elección – Murmuró

¿Dónde están estas personas¿Están muy lejos?-

Adivino que desean saber más - Dijo Ella, echando una mirada alrededor de la mesa. La mamá de Ranma y las chicas Tendo la miraban con atención – Perdón, pero no puedo decirles nada más - Dijo, avergonzada, para luego forzarse a encarar Nodoka. – Aunque Ranma venga conmigo, no puedo decirles donde vamos. No les puedo decir cuando regresaremos – Dando la espalda Kagome miró hacia abajo, avergonzada por lo que la perla de Shikon le había hecho a esta familia. Sus ojos ardían parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Oye - dijo Akane suavemente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de la chica - Kagome no llores. Esto no es tu culpa, Tú estas tratando de ayudar. Si no hubieras estado aquí no sabemos lo que habría pasado-

Ranma se escabulló alrededor de la mesa para sentarse al lado de ella - ¡Eh! Esta es mi maldición estúpida, y no eres la culpable Si conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme, es bastante bueno. Tomaré cualquier tipo de ayuda que pueda conseguir-

Kagome sonrió a pesar de ella - ¿Significa que quieres venir conmigo? No será fácil, te lo advierto desde este momento-

Él bufó y sacudió su cabeza - Nada en mi vida es fácil, ya estoy acostumbrado - Él alcanzó y manoseó uno de sus oídos puntiagudos- ¿Estás segura de que tus amigos no se espantarán por esto? -

Yo también iré - Dijo Akane con firmeza.

Ranma giró para fulminarla con la mirada – ¡Ah no¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte¿Acaso no escuchaste a Kagome? Es peligroso, la última cosa que necesito es que una chica marimacho como Tú este a mi alrededor-

Yo sé cuidarme sola – Dijo Akane con terquedad mientras cruzaba sus brazos y echaba una mirada alrededor - Alguien tiene que vigilarte y no me espanto con cualquier cosa-

Akane -Su padre había aparecido en la puerta acompañado de Kasumi, habían regresado del hospital donde estaba Genma - Akane, no puedo permitir que acompañes a Ranma, es demasiado peligroso para Ti-

La chica se levantó y confrontó a su padre – No, esta vez no Papá. Voy con Ranma. Toda mi vida me has entrenado para cuidarme sola y sabes que puedo hacerlo. Sé que es peligroso con solo recordar lo que paso. Pero no puedo dejar a Ranma afrontar esto solo, aun si Él no me quiere cerca, no me importa ¡Yo iré!-

Ranma se sonrojó y dijo avergonzado –No es que no quiera que estés conmigo, soy un perro mestizo y no quiero hacerte daño otra vez-

Lo se. Pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, denme crédito por lo menos en eso. Tú tampoco permitirías que Yo afrontara algo como esto sola-

Él no contestó, solamente se sentado y observo sus garras. Era raro, se sentía natural de algún modo, como si siempre hubiera sabido que esa parte estaba dentro de él. La herida por los colmillos en su boca dolían, ya se había mordido la lengua dos veces – Creo que tienes razón- Dijo finalmente –Pero prométeme que te refugiaras si pasara algo conmigo, sea lo que sea. No creo que podría detenerme si otra vez ocurriera lo mismo-

Akane sonrió y su rostro se iluminó – Lo prometo-

* * *

Sango yacía en el suelo, su rostro estaba escondido entre las hojas gruesas que cubrieron esa parte del bosque. Ella miró al kitsune -¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo ahora? –Cuchicheó. 

Shippou se movió hacia atrás – Él solo camina en círculos, refunfuñando para el mismo. No puedo oír lo que dice, pero puedo apostar a que es realmente grosero-

Cuéntenme¿Qué ha hecho? - Miroku dijo, arrodillándose al lado de ellos. Sango brincó, el monje podría moverse tan silenciosamente cuando el quería.

Pensé que no vendría – Ella dijo.

Él sonrió abiertamente, acostándose sobre su vientre entre ella y Shippou - No podía perdérmelo, soy casi tan malo como ustedes dos-

Shhhh, Él puede oírnos - Shippou advirtió.

Ellos se arrastraron más cerca de modo que cada uno pudiera tener una vista mejor.

La semana pasada fue muy difícil. Inuyasha había estado consigo mismo más tiempo desde que Miroku le había impedido molestar a los aldeanos. Cuando mostró su cara, estaba malhumorado y ausente, gruñendo por las preguntas más inocentes. Shippou había comenzado a compadecer al hanyou y había tratado de bromear con el a pesar de su asqueroso genio. Esto había funcionado la mayoría de las veces, Inuyasha parecía definitivamente reanimarse después de una buena persecución. Pero Shippou siempre terminaba pagando el precio, luciendo algunas nuevas contusiones.

"Kagome estaría furiosa, si Ella los viera"- él pensó, pero el hanyou podría haberle hecho más daño.

Inuyasha hará un surco en la tierra si continúa dando vueltas en el mismo lugar -Miroku murmuró. Inuyasha continuó dando vueltas mirando detenidamente las profundidades de vez en cuando y jurando a él mismo.

Inuyasha se detuvo de repente y fulminó con la mirada a su alrededor – ¡Hembra! – Gritó

– ¡Esta vez no iré por ti¡Así que no esperes más, ya no cuidare de ti, jódete. Si alguna vez regresas te puedes ir al infierno! -

Tú no harás eso –dijo Miroku, apareciendo de su escondite. Inuyasha saltó, el monje avanzaba con una expresión decidida.

Shippou y Sango le siguieron. Inuyasha los miró de manera furiosa - Usted tres han estado espiando de nuevo-

¿Y qué? – Dijo molesta Sango – ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que dejes de actuar como un bebé e ir por Kagome?-

Oblíguenme - Él se mofó, girando su espalda hacia a Ellos provocativamente –Me gustaría que trataran de intentarlo, solo son un racimo de cobarde-.

¡Ahora!- Gritó Miroku cuando golpeó al hanyou al mismo tiempo. Sango balanceo su bumerang en sus piernas. Inuyasha se desconcertó por el ataque y tropezó contra la tierra. Sango y Miroku se apresuraron y echaron al pozo al asustado hanyou.

¡Saluda a Kagome de mi parte¡ - Dijo Shippou con gusto.

Miroku sonrió, Sango estaba distraída y eso le permitiría hacer lo que acostumbraba. Se inclinó a un lado de ella y casualmente puso su mano sobre su trasero apretando con suavidad - Puedo pensar en algo para hacer, si no quieres esperar aquí querida Sango-

La chica tomó al monje por sus ropas y lo levantó por el aire. Shippou oyó un ruido sordo y un quejido cuando Miroku aterrizó con fuerza - Aquí, usted puede esperar Inuyasha – Dijo Ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Shippou y Yo regresaremos al pueblo-

Miroku comenzó a levantarse – Sé que sobrepaso de los limites del buen gusto - Él monje sonrió abiertamente - Y realmente valió la pena como de costumbre, mi querida Sango -

Continuará…

**Wheezambu **

* * *

**Riosaku y Ayame **

Cualquier duda o crítica porfavor dejen sus reviews si?

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

byee


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Series: Ranma ½ e Inuyasha **

**"CURSED" **

**("Maldito") **

_Crossover escrito por Wheezambu _

_Traducido y editado por Ayame y Riosaku _

**Capitulo 4**

- Empaquen toda la ropa que puedan necesitar- Les dijo Kagome - No se preocupen si es demasiada, se sorprenderán de lo rápido que tendrán que ir cambiándose-.

Akane y Ranma habían empacado sus mochilas para un viaje largo - ¿Dónde diablos crees que nos llevará? - Ranma le susurró a Akane.

La chica se encogió - ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?-

Ya era muy tarde, cuando estuvieron listos para ir a la casa de Kagome, esta murmuraba para si misma cuando partieron – Maldita sea, necesito más provisiones para primeros auxilios, sobre todo la crema para las quemaduras que funciona muy bien. Espero que Mamá se acordara de comprar más insecticida. No soporto a los mosquitos de esa época, son enormes-

Ranma sacudió su cabeza – Lo que Kagome hace no tiene sentido – ellos se andaban con un ritmo muy veloz, Kagome esperaba estar en su casa antes de la medianoche.

Kagome miró a sus amigos -Esta bien- Dijo sonriendo - Mi mamá está acostumbrada a las cosas extrañas. Pasaremos la noche en mi casa y saldremos a primera luz del día. Dije que no pasaría más de una semana aquí y Ellos me deben estar esperando -

- ¿Quién te espera? - Akane preguntó.

Kagome siguió balbuceando sin notar la pregunta - Ranma, creo que tendrás que quedarte con Sota, por lo menos él no se alterará de saber que un demonio esta en su habitación. Ah, espero que mi abuelo esté durmiendo cuando lleguemos, no quiero estar toda la noche despierta tratando de impedir que realice sus exorcismos-

- ¿Exorcismos?- Ranma pareció horrorizado, no quería tener encima a ningún viejo recitando cosas extrañas - ¿De quién hablas¿Quién es este Sota¿Y por qué tengo que dormir en su habitación?-

- Hmmm - Kagome estaba distraída - Sota es mi hermano pequeño, es como un parásito. Él se estremece a la muerte cuando acampa - Su expresión se torno positivamente traviesa -Mi mamá es demasiado tranquila, pero la idea de que un hombre duerma en mi habitación es tentar mucho mi suerte-

Ellos habían llegado al templo- ¿Vives aquí? - Akane se impresionó - He venido a este lugar cientos veces, pero no sabía que estuviera habitado-

Kagome se sintió orgullosa. - Mi familia ha sido la guardiana de este templo por generaciones. Realmente es un lugar sagrado, pero por suerte no es muy conocido. En la temporada del turismo un oso puede vivir aquí realmente -

- Entonces¿has tenido instrucción como sacerdotisa?- Ranma quiso saber. La pregunta sorprendió a Kagome

Kagome hizo un ruido grosero – De ninguna manera, pero mi abuelo adoraría la idea. Se emociona demasiado por este viejo y polvoriento templo y vendiendo chucherías a los turistas. Él trato de hablar con mi pequeño hermano para que se uniera al sacerdocio, pero Sota no permitió que le afeitara la cabeza. Bueno,.no puedo culparlo por eso-

Ella llevo a sus amigos por el empinado camino principal del templo – ¿Pueden ver eso? Es mi casa. Al parecer todos están durmiendo, será mejor que entremos en silencio para no despertar a mi madre. Le explicaré todo por la mañana-

La chica los condujo silenciosamente por su casa hacia las escaleras de arriba - Esta es mi habitación - Susurró, encendiendo las luces –Pueden poner su cosas sobre la cama, despertaré a Sota para explicarle la situación-

-Kagome ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de baño? – Preguntó Akane, para luego seguir a la chica por el pasillo y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Ranma se sentó en la cama de Kagome mientras esperaba. Frente a Él había un espejo grande, al ver su reflejo frunció el ceño. Sus orejas puntiagudas no eran tan notables gracias a su cabello, pero las marcas en los lados de su cara eran muy notorias - Parezco un maldito actor de Kabuki - Murmuró. Descubriendo los dientes por reflejo. –No me sorprende que los asustara, soy un fenómeno de pesadilla-

Deprimido, giró lejos del espejo y dio un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. No había nada que indicara que la habitación no perteneciera a una chica adolescente normal. Sólo Ella, una chica normal pudo detener la rabia de un demonio furioso. Él no podía recordar lo que había pasado, solo tenía el recuerdo de una sensación dolorosa cuando tuvo el fragmento en su manos, no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordarlo. Aquel frío, ese mal sentimiento y ese destello brillante de luz no eran un pensamiento agradable.

El todavía no podía creer que había perdido el control de esa forma. El rostro de Akane lucía una contusión horrible. Él ni siquiera recordaba el haberla golpeado, sin mencionar la rotura de cuatro costillas de su padre y la casi conmoción cerebral hecha a Soun Tendo. Miró las garras de sus dedos, todavía quedaban unas pocas huellas de la sangre de su padre, podía olerlas, sintiendo una pequeña emoción en algún lugar profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. De repente se sintió enfermo, pensando cuán fácilmente podía detectar la sangre de Akane también.

Ranma casi saltó fuera de su cuerpo cuando la ventana se abrió repentinamente detrás suyo - Maldita, Kagome – Llamaba una voz áspera - ¿En que jodido problema te metiste esta vez!-

Ranma estaba asombrado. Un extraño hombre salvaje acababa de entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Kagome, quedando congelado al notarlo y luego verlo fijamente. Ranma correspondió la mirada, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. El tipo había dado una mirada alrededor. El tenía el cabello blanco plateado y muy largo y con extraños ojos dorados. Para terminar el tipo estaba vestido como los samuráis de las películas, completando su vestuario con un katana amarrada a la cadera.

- Hola – Saludo Ranma, notando que la expresión del joven iba tornandose oscura - Tú debes ser amigo de Kagome-

El extraño joven no contestó, pero olió el aire a cambio. Sus ojos se ensancharon y de su boca salió un gruñido – ¿Quién mierda eres tú!-

Ranma movió su mano nerviosamente para llevarla detrás de su cabeza - Soy Ranma Saotome – Dijo - Disculpa por esto-

El tipo sonrió desagradablemente, mostrando sus colmillos filosos idénticos a los de Ranma – ¿Disculparte? Eso es lo que Tú crees-

* * *

- Anda, Souta. Despierta ya - Kagome dio nuevamente un codazo a su pequeño hermano. 

Él solo se giro para acomodar su cabeza en la almohada – Vamos, aún no es hora de que vaya a la escuela-

La chica le hizo cosquillas en su las orejas. –Te traje un nuevo amigo para jugar - Ella bromeo – Un verdadero demonio dormirá en tu habitación – Con ese comentario por fin logró ganar su atención

El niño se incorporó y frotó sus ojos -¿Quién es¿Es Inuyasha?-

Kagome retiro las mantas - No tonto, a este no lo conoces, le daremos asilo. Anda, vamos te lo voy a presentar – Pobre Ranma, ella sabía que su pequeño hermano quizás no lo dejaría dormir con todas las preguntas que le haría en lo que restaba de noche, pero no podría hacer nada por ayudarlo - Y también traje a una amiga con quien platicar, su nombre es Akane-

-Las Chicas son aburridas - Souta bostezó, saltando fuera de la cama - Quiero ver al demonio –

Kagome se dirigió al pasillo con su pequeño hermano. Ellos estaban casi en la puerta del cuarto cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido dentro de la habitación.

Kagome de inmediato se arrojó a abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con el cuarto vació. La ventana de la habitación estaba rota, parecía que algo había sido lanzado por ella

- Ah mierda –Murmuró, mientras empujaba a Sota fuera de su camino – No entres - Advirtió – Hay vidrios por todas partes-

Akane patinó al momento de detenerse y casi atropelló al niño – ¿Qué esta pasando¿Dónde esta Ranma!-

Kagome se asomo por el cristal roto de su ventana para poder mirar fuera de su recamara. Lo que vio hizo que se helara su corazón - ¡Mierda¡Mierda¡MIERDA!-Gritó, para luego girar y salir corriendo por la puerta, agarrando a una asustada Akane por el brazo y arrastrándola escaleras abajo.

-¿Kagome, qué pasa? – La voz de la madre de la joven llamó por el pasillo. La Sra. Higurashi tiraba su manta encima mientras seguía a su hija hacia la puerta de atrás.

- Perdón, Mamá - Kagome gritó sobre el hombro. - Yo arreglaré, lo prometo-

En el patio, Inuyasha fijaba al demonio en la tierra e intentaba matarlo a golpes. Ranma rodó para tratar de defenderse del maniático que lo estaba atacando mientras gritaba desesperado - Esto es un error -

El Inuyasha salvajemente soltó puñetazos - ¡Mi trasero que esto es un error¿Dónde está Kagome¿Qué le hiciste¡Maldita sea¡Te mataré maldito youkai!-

-¡Inuyasha no! - Kagome chilló, arrojándose al hanyou para detenerlo, no había tiempo para un aclarar el asunto. Ellos fueron a dar al patio de piedra.

Ranma trepó lejos de ellos, la sangre fluía por su nariz - Hijo de perra - Gritó enojado.

-¡Kagome¿Qué demonios estas haciendo!- Pregunto enojado el hanyou. La chica había aterrizado encima de Él y dominado sus puños con su propio haori. Por una parte se alegraba de ver que Kagome estaba viva, pero disfrazaba su sentir con la cólera.

- ¡Eres un asno estúpido! - Gritó Kagome directamente en su cara.- Él es un amigo, maldita sea-

- ¿Amigo¿De quién? – Exigió saber Inuyasha, tomándola por los brazos y levantándola, para empujarla a un lado y ponerse de pie, viendo de manera asesina a Ranma - ¿Desde cuándo tienes amigos youkai qué no conozco hembra?-

La chica se levantó y se colocó delante de Él -¿Qué estas tratando de decir!- Ella gruñó en Él.

Inuyasha se estremeció, Kagome podría ser temible, especialmente cuando estaba así de enojada -¿Qué querías que pensara! Desapareces por una semana y entonces cuando vengo a buscarte, hay un demonio extraño en tu dormitorio. Yo no sabía que fuera un amigo, pensé que Él te había raptado o había asesinado. Fui asustado al pensar que había llegado tarde-

Kagome se quedó en silencio, con una extraña expresión en el rostro -¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-

Él retrocedió, esperando que esto no significara un "sentado" - Por supuesto ¿Cómo diablos sabría que estabas bien?- Respondió aun no descifrando la expresión de la joven.

Kagome dejó salir una sonrisa, como cuando sale el sol después de la tormenta –Creo que no debo estar molesta. Lo siento Inuyasha, no sabía que esto te podría preocupar-

El hanyou la miró fijamente, apenas creyendo el cambio tan repentino de actitud de Kagome.

La chica lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró, hacia donde estaba el youkai sangrando – Él es Ranma - Dijo con una sonrisa. Una chica trataba de limpiar el rostro del demonio con un pañuelo – Y Ella es Akane-

- Ya es media noche – Dijo la Sra. Higurashi con tono molesto – Kagome ¿sería demasiada molestia si Tú y tus amigos entran a la casa antes de que los vecinos llamen a la policía?-

La cara de Kagome se sonrojo avergonzada – Lo lamento mucho. Solo fue un malentendido-

-¿Malentendido? No sueñes - Ranma gruñó. Retirando el pañuelo de Akane lejos de Él –Hubiera acabado con él en un minuto ¿Verdad?-

Akane le dio una mirada fría, dando vuelta lejos de Ranma - Lamento mucho este problema, por favor no se moleste con Kagome - Sonriendo para ganar la simpatía de la madre de Kagome - Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, su hija me hablado mucho acerca de usted Sra. Higurashi. Tenemos un pequeño problema en nuestras manos y Kagome es la única persona que nos puede ayudar. Estoy terriblemente avergonzada, por favor no piense mal de nosotros por lo que ha ocurrido-

La madre de Kagome inclinó la cabeza, con una sonrisa astuta en labios – Eres una señorita muy educada. Mi hija podría aprender algunas cosas de ti. No estoy enojada querida. Escuche el escándalo e imaginé que Inuyasha estaría cerca-

El hanyou se limpió el rostro, que era casi del mismo color que su ropa – Perdón –murmuró mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de la madre de Kagome.

- Lo se querido – sonriéndole al Hanyou - ¿Por qué no me acompañan a la cocina para prepararles algo caliente? Todo está en calma y no creo que dure mucho-

* * *

- Dios mío, tu madre es muy discreta – Akane le murmuró a Kagome cuando las chicas se vestían en la mañana – Mi papá estaría escuchando detrás de las paredes- 

La Sra. Higurashi había hecho un bocado rápido durante la noche, y viendo la forma en que Inuyasha y Ranma habían engullido toda la comida, regreso a la estufa dos veces más, para preparar más. Finalmente, bostezó fuertemente y sacudió a Sota para que despertara ya que se había quedado dormido –Creo que deberían ir a dormir para que puedan descansar un poco. Chicas vayan a la cama ahora. Ranma, por favor siéntete libre de dormir en el sofá de la sala. Es mucho más cómodo que el piso en la habitación de Sota - Ella volvió la mirada hacia el hanyou de cabello blanco - En cuanto a ti… - sonriéndole ella sabía que no requería de una cama.

- Yo dormiré a fuera – Contesto Inuyasha inmediatamente, mirando fijamente a Ranma con desconfianza – Estaré afuera, por si alguien me necesita-

Kagome se dirigió hacia la ventana rota de su habitación. Sacando su cabeza, para sentir la brisa suave de la mañana sobre sus mejillas - ¿Me buscabas? - Una voz le preguntó agriamente.

La cabeza de Inuyasha se asomó colgada del techo – ¿Dormiste frente a mi ventana? –preguntó.

Inuyasha se tiró sobre un lado y se deslizó dentro de la habitación -Desde luego que lo hice – respondió –No estoy acostumbrado a confiar en nadie, ya lo sabes-

- ¿Siempre eres tan paranoico? - Akane preguntó, cepillando su corto cabello oscuro - o ¿debería sentirme privilegiada?-

Él resopló – No hablaba de ti muchacha. Yo hablaba de ese maldito demonio –

Kagome le dio una fuerte patada - Sí, Inuyasha siempre ha sido paranoico, no lo tomes personal Akane-

-¡Bah¡– dijo agitando su mano con un gesto desdeñoso y grosero - ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar ladrando entre nosotros-

- Bien, bien, vamos - Kagome suspiró colocándose a la espalda su enorme mochila.

Inuyasha se la arrebató y saltó fuera de la ventana -Entonces muévete que no tenemos todo el día – ordenó.

- ¿Por qué no usas la puerta como una persona normal? – gritó Kagome a su espalda. Akane la miro confusa. Kagome movió su cabello a través de su hombro y sonrió -¿Ves lo que digo? No tiene ninguna consideración por nadie-

Ellas bajaron felizmente la escalera, Kagome hizo una pausa para poder besar a su madre en la mejilla – Estaré de vuelta pronto - prometió.

Su madre hizo rodar los ojos – Ya he escuchado eso antes-

Akane y Kagome se detuvieron afuera. Inuyasha y Ranma se fulminaban con la mirada el uno al otro, queriendo reiniciar la pelea de anoche. La tensión había llenado el pequeño patio por el carácter de los demonios. Kagome encogió sus hombros y se colocó entre los dos jóvenes – ¿Quieres saludar el suelo? - dijo, dándole palmadas sobre el pecho a Inuyasha.

Akane se puso en frente de Ranma, con postura firme - No más peleas - dijo severamente. Él le frunció el ceño, mostrando una pequeña contusión en el ojos derecho –Hablo en serio, Ranma. Se que todavía estas molesto, pero por el momento no puedes hacer nada-

Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente - Tienes un ojo agradable, Apuesto que quieres devolverme el favor, pero no puedes-

- Espera y verás - Ranma contestó con frialdad, dio la media vuelta lejos del hanyou deliberadamente - ¿Kagome, dónde está este lugar al que quieres que vayamos?-

Ella soltó el aliento en una lenta exhalación, no se dio cuenta de lo había estado haciendo –Háganlo fácil chicos por favor ¿porque no tratan de llevarse bien?- Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza y anduvo con paso majestuoso, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba el viejo pozo.

Ranma y Akane siguieron a Kagome al pozo - Bueno, esto es un poco difícil de explicar. Esto sonará extraño, aun no sabemos porqué, pero el pozo actúa como una especie de portal. No todos pueden usarlo, pero quizás si cruzan junto conmigo e Inuyasha, podremos hacer que ustedes dos puedan ser capaces de pasar al otro lado-

- ¿Al otro lado de qué? - Ranma preguntó, mirando detenidamente a lo profundo del pozo.

Kagome sonrió - A la época de las guerras civiles, el Sengoku Jidai, aproximadamente quinientos años en el pasado-

-¿Queeee! - Tanto Ranma como Akane se desconcertaron por la declaración

-Debes estar bromeando – dijo Ranma, Akane cabeceó afirmativamente - ¿Cómo un viejo pozo podría llevarnos al pasado?-

Kagome dio un paso delante de Inuyasha tirando de su largo cabello -¿Ustedes no pensaran que Él era de aquí ¿verdad? – Inuyasha gruñó y la ignoró mirando aún a Ranma con su mirada amarilla de desconfianza – No es importante como funciona - Ella les dijo – Y tampoco quiero saber como funciona, pero he estado cruzando por aquí por mas de un año. Se que suena loco. Pero lo que ocurrió anoche también suena loco ¿no?-

Ranma y Akane aún dudaban - Inuyasha dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró de forma favorable a los dos adolescentes con una expresión condescendiente - A mi me tiene sin cuidado si lo creen o no - dijo en un tono despreocupado - Ve a casa si tienes demasiado miedo para brincar y verlo por ti mismo- dijo dando una mirada desafiante a Ranma quien gruñó en respuesta. Akane lo miró sorprendida por el sonido y retrocedió lentamente lejos de Él. La sonrisa de Inuyasha llegó a ser totalmente desagradable - ¿Te asusta entrar ahí mocoso?-

-Yo no me espanto de nada - Ranma dijo - Te estaré esperando del otro lado – el chico salto por el aire cayendo en la boca del pozo.

Kagome y Akane se apresuraron para observar dentro de las profundidades del pozo

- Realmente pudo atravesar - Kagome respiró aliviada.

Akane la miro - ¿Por qué estas tan sorprendida? - La muchacha se encogió de hombros

- No funciona para todos los youkais, sólo Inuyasha ha podido cruzar a nuestro tiempo, aunque eso es bueno, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si alguno de ellos llegara a cruzar, Tokio sería un infierno..

- ¿Qué hay de mi¿Fracasaré al tratar de cruzar al otro lado? - Akane se había puesto un poco nerviosa. Estaba muy oscuro y sórdido, ella podía distinguir apenas el fondo. – "Seguramente hay arañas o algo más" - pensó.

Kagome frotó su brazo confortándola – Brincaré contigo. Pienso que si sostengo tu mano, también podrás pasar – Ella no le contó todo acerca de la época de Inuyasha, como había estado sellado y había robado sus fragmentos de la perla. Tocando su bolsillo, el diminuto fragmento era seguro por ahora.

-Uh - Akane retrocedía lejos de ella – Quizás no sea tan buena idea. Quiero ayudar a Ranma, pero no estoy muy segura de ir a un mundo diferente ¿Qué tal si no podemos regresar? Mi familia no sabrá que pasó-

- Akane – dijo Kagome un tanto preocupada - Juro que será rápido. No pienses demasiado en ello, es lo mejor-

La joven se avergonzó –Es sólo que me espantan los lugares obscuros y cerrados - ella admitió. Y tampoco podía obligarse a mirar de nuevo en aquella profundidad, giró lejos de su amiga escondiendo su rostro sonrojado.

Un par de brazos fuertes la agarraron por la espada levantándola sobre el suelo - ¿Eh!- ella gritó.

El Inuyasha se rió – ¡Keh! No seas miedosa- Kagome miró fijamente cuando el hanyou brincó al pozo y cayó dentro. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de terror de Akane antes de nuevamente el silencio.

Kagome se precipitó a la orilla del pozo y miró dentro --Adivino que era una manera de manejar la situación- Refunfuñó, lanzando su mochila y la de Akane mucho antes de saltar sobre el borde ella misma.

* * *

Akane se aferro de los brazos del Hanyou cuando caían. Su risa aún resonaba en sus oídos. Primero caían, luego flotaban en una luz, entonces caían de nuevo siendo abordados por una ligera oscuridad. Ella miraba fijamente con incredulidad cuando las paredes del pozo se hicieron sólidas alrededor de ellos otra vez y lo primero que pudo oler fue el aroma silvestre del entorno. 

Inuyasha toco suavemente el piso, un poco diferente a cuando Ella toco la tierra firme debajo de ellos – Ves que no tenías de que preocuparte - él sonrió abiertamente.

Akane movió su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, estaba completamente abierto encima de ellos y podía ver un hermoso cielo azul. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba cuando el hanyou se puso en cuclillas y salto fácilmente a fuera de pozo.

Mirando fijamente alrededor y aun sostenida débilmente del hanyou, notó que estaban en un pequeño claro cubierto de hierba, los árboles exuberantes los rodearon y podía oír a las aves por el bosque – No lo puedo creer - dijo débilmente. Su cabeza estaba mareada por la experiencia, Sí Inuyasha no la estuviese afirmando, hubiera sufrido un colapso por el golpe de la transición.

-¡Inuyasha? - Una anciana se inclinaba frente ellos, la expresión de su rostro arrugado era de desaprobación, el hanyou frunció el ceño -Por favor, no me digas que secuestraste a esa chica de la época de Kagome. Es muy impropio que hagas algo así-

- Yo no rapté nadie anciana loca – y diciendo esto, dejó caer a la chica bruscamente. Akane se tambaleó contra el pozo, sus las rodillas no parecieron querer sostenerla.

La anciana dio una mirada apacible en la chica -¿Es eso verdad, niña¿no eres su presa¿estas aquí por tu libre elección?-

- No, no soy su presa – dijo ella, todavía pasmada por todo.

Inuyasha se justificó – Anciana, no secuestre a nadie. Me enfermo cada vez que piensan que soy un especie de pervertido anormal, la próxima vez que me acuse por algo así será mejor que este preparada-

- De todas formas - dijo Kaede, ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie - Mi nombre es Kaede, soy la sacerdotisa de este pueblo ¿Dónde está Kagome? pensé que ya había regresado-

- Aquí estoy- la chica respondió, tratando de salir del pozo. Inuyasha no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarle esta vez con su carga pesada. Todavía estaba enojado por las acusaciones de Kaede. Kagome limpió el sudor de su frente – Veo que ha conocido a Akane – Kagome sonrió y la sacerdotisa le devolvió su sonrisa de forma cariñosa.

- Sí. Es la primera vez que traes a una amiga ¿Cuál es el objetivo de su visita?-

Los ojos de Kagome se ancharon ampliamente buscando por los alrededores - ¡Ah por Dios! casi lo olvido – dijo - ¿Dónde esta Ranma? Él salió del pozo antes que Ustedes-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño – Él no estaba aquí, cuando llegamos – murmuró y oliendo el aire busco al joven youkai – Vamos – dijo gruñendo, mientras se dirigís al bosque, las chicas lo persiguieron, tratando de mantener su paso tan rápido.

Kaede suspiró y tomo el camino de regreso al pueblo –"Los jóvenes de ahora" – pensó

-Pensar que este pueblo fue pacifico alguna vez-

* * *

Ranma sintió que sus pies estaban en una tierra ligera - ¡Wow¡Qué viaje! -murmuró, mirando a los alrededores del pozo. Las hermosas flores crecían por el bosque cubriendo toda la zona, haciendo más difícil hallar un camino. Notó que había un pequeño camino para tomar y expresando otra vez -¡Wow!- comenzó a caminar a través de la exuberante vegetación que lo rodeó. El joven youkai sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño salto de felicidad en su pecho. Balanceando sus piernas de lado a lado comenzó a explorar el pequeño claro. 

El sonrió inconscientemente, gozando la vista y el aroma del lugar. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuán grueso y contaminado era el aire en Tokio. El joven youkai respiró profundamente, llenando los pulmones con el olor fresco del bosque verde. Nuevamente rió, el sentimiento del fresco aire lo mareaba. De repente sus orejas se movieron ante un sonido, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a rastrearlo.

Lo que escucho fue el sonido de un conejo al esconderse en la maleza. El pequeño corazón de la criatura le advirtió la presencia de un depredador cerca. Sin darse cuenta sus orejas se había afinado ante el movimiento del conejo, el olor del animalito se sentía sabroso en sus fosas nasales. Brincó hacia el diminuto animal, sus garras escarbaban con júbilo en la suave hierba verde.

Falló y percibiendo nuevamente el olor del conejo lo siguió en lo profundo del bosque. Su cuerpo entero se sentía vivo con la persecución, se abalanzó como un perrito feliz hacia el conejo asustado, tomándolo esta vez y sosteniéndolo arriba, mientras festejaba alegre su éxito. Pudo haber roto su cuello y comérselo crudo pero una rama se rompió detrás suyo y un olor nuevo cosquilleó por su nariz.

El joven youkai giró, su cuerpo se ponía en cuclillas mientras dejaba caer al afortunado conejo quien escapó saltando lejos de Él. Una chica apareció entre los árboles, una hermosa chica. Ranma sintió sensaciones muy extrañas y agradables que corrían por sus venas. Ella lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. La chica vestía su acostumbrada vestimenta negra y apretada, luciendo su figura y sus piernas encantadoras. Él sonrió vacilantemente y se acercó hacia Ella.

Sin esperar Ella tiró su gran boomerang de su espalda y habló con una expresión bastante seria – Te estas acercando demasiado youkai-

Ranma detuvo su avance cautelosamente ante el arma que esta tenía. Su olor era molesto, en algún sitió la mente de Ranma entendió las reglas del juego. Tenía que decirle su nombre y que no quería hacerle daño. Pero al parecer el discurso no ayudaría mucho. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de la chica, quien enrojecía incómodamente ante la mirada fija y enfocada en ella.

- Sólo guarda tu distancia - Sango le advirtió, mientras retrocedía.

El Youkai la miraba tan penetrantemente, que la hizo sentir muy vulnerable. Nunca se había topado con un Youkai como Él, parecía casi humano, con un buen aspecto y unos ojos azules intensos. Por supuesto las marcas en sus mejillas serían lo de menos, si los colmillos y garras de sus manos no lo hicieran obvio.

Ranma se sentía fascinado. El olor de la piel que provenía de la chica lo hizo marear y al mismo tiempo excitarse desde que lo percibió. No quería hacerle daño, quería estar un poco más cerca, para sentir el olor que irradiaba, como el sol del verano. Dio un paso al frente y ella retrocedió. Su postura estaba a la defensiva, Sango sabía como cuidarse sola. Aunque esto la inquietara, no mostraba ningún rastro de temor en sus ojos. Bajó el mentón con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Él se arrastró más cerca, escuchando el sonido su sangre que se precipita en su cuerpo

– No tengas miedo – susurró –No tengo intención de hacerte daño-

Sango apretó su arma entre sus manos – Se que no me harías daño - dijo suavemente.

Él se abalanzó de repente, moviendo más rápido de que ella hubiera esperado. Incapaz de hacer un movimiento limpio, ella lanzó su bumerang con todas sus fuerzas retirando su brazo y golpeando a Ranma de lleno en el rostro. El youkai retrocedió aturdido por el golpe, un delgado hilo de sangre corrió por su nariz.

- ¿Qué hice? – La voz de Sango sonó aturdida y esta vaciló antes de hacer una pausa ante el letal youkai. Pudo notar las contusiones en el rostro de este, como si alguien lo hubiera utilizado como maniquí de entrenamiento. Después de que el apartó la mirada fija, la cual no se mostraba lasciva o intencional sobre Ella, Sango llegó al a conclusión de que el se veía mas como un chico que un Youkai.

Ella se acerco un poco, no dejando caer su guardia durante un instante. Mantuvo su arma preparada, ya que no sería el primer Youkai que había tratado de jugar a la compasión para ganar terreno - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - ella exigió severamente - ¿Por qué viniste aquí en busca de problemas? Debes saber que no permitiré que dañes a ningún aldeano-

Un sonido fuerte interrumpió su interrogación, el joven youkai miro en la dirección de donde provenía sin emitir ningún sonido, viendo a Kagome, Inuyasha y una chica extraña que venían llegando. Para sorpresa de Sango, las dos chicas se arrodillaron al lado del youkai y una de ellas intentó limpiar la sangre en su rostro.

Inuyasha silbó suavemente, junto con una mueca complaciente viendo el rostro dañado del Youkai – Veo que ya te estas haciendo amigo con Sango – riéndose entre dientes.

Continuará…

**Wheezambu **

_**

* * *

**_

_Editora y traductora _

_Riosaku y Ayame_

Esperamos y el capitulo les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews,sean para nosotras o el autor; nosotras veremos que los lea.


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Series: Ranma ½ e Inuyasha **

**"Cursed"**

**("Maldito")**

_**Crossover escrito por Wheezambu **_

_**Traducido y editado por Ayame y Riosaku **_

**Capítulo 5**

Kaede examinó el extraño aspecto del joven youkai, dando vueltas a la apariencia de chico – Lo lamento Kagome. Yo nunca he visto nada igual

Kagome suspiró, tenían demasiadas preguntas y esperaban que la anciana sacerdotisa les hubiera podido dar una respuesta simple. La chica se acerco a Akane tomándola de la mano – Tranquila, esto no significa que abandonaremos – dijo.

Ranma tomo el reverso de su cuello, aún estaba avergonzado por lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Parecía un sueño loco, su cuerpo fue controlado por algo que no entendía. Busco los ojos de la exterminadora de demonios, quien esquivaba la mirada. Solo esperó que Sango no fuera capaz de leer lo pasaba por su mente.

Akane se acerco para sentarse junto de él. Ranma la miro lleno de culpa y simplemente dijo – Todo pasó de repente, todos esos olores y sensaciones dentro de mí, nunca antes las había experimentado. Yo… yo no querría hacerle daño a nadie –

–Tuvimos mucha suerte que la primera persona que encontraras fuera Sango – señaló Miroku – Puedo decirles por experiencia propia que Ella no aguantará ninguna conducta inadecuada de un Youkai, en realidad tampoco de un humano.

Sango sonrió – Y a pesar de eso, Usted no se detiene Houshi-sama – Ella había recuperado su buen sentido del humor sobre la situación y no guardaba rencor hacia el joven demonio – Escucha Ranma, sé que no querías hacerme sentir incomoda. Estoy dispuesta a dejar este incidente en el pasado –

– Gracias – dijo Ranma, recuperando un poco más la calma – Prometo que no tendrás que golpearme con eso, de nuevo –

Kagome plantó su mano sobre el mentón y miro alrededor suyo – Entonces ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea? El chico no puede regresar a su casa con ese

Aspecto, no podría andar junto a las personas sin volverse loco. Necesita encontrar algún método para controlar sus instintos de Youkai. Tal vez podamos encontrar una cura –

– Hablas de ello como si fuera una enfermedad – Inuyasha retumbó. Él se sentaba un poco alejado del resto del grupo – Incluso si nació como humano, Él es un Youkai ahora y será mejor que lo acepte, no hay ninguna cura –

Kagome se inclinó sobre él – No eres muy útil, Inuyasha –

El Hanyou solo frunció el ceño – No estas siendo realista – de un salto se puso de pie frente a Ranma, viéndolo con desprecio – El que todos te compadezcan, no significa, que aceptaré cualquier mierda de ti, mantente alejado de mi, porque si no lo haces, te golpearé tan rápido que no sabrás de donde vino –

Ranma enrojeció de cólera – ¿Piensas que porque pudiste golpearme una vez, dejare que lo vuelvas hacer? –

– Mocoso, sí quieres reiniciar lo que dejamos pendiente – Dio vuelta en sus talones y camino majestuosamente por la choza – estaré afuera si tienes el valor suficiente de seguirme –

Ranma saltó justo frente a la puerta – Parece que necesitas que alguien te baje esos humos. Para tu fortuna esa es mi especialidad. Dejemos una cosa clara en este momento…–

– Maldición – dijo Kagome – Los demonios son tan estúpidos. Siempre quieren pelear para demostrar que su dominio es mayor, esto me repugna realmente –

Akane sonrió – Ranma siempre ha actuado de esa forma, incluso antes de volverse demonio, generalmente es un egocéntrico –

Las chicas siguieron al par de demonios por el bosque, Sango y Miroku iban detrás de Ellas. Inuyasha se detuvo cuando llegó a un claro y giró para mirar Ranma con gran hostilidad.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza, era obvio que el hanyou hacia eso porque estaba acostumbrado a intimidar a la gente para conseguir lo que deseaba. Tronó sus nudillos, anticipando una buena pelea. Algunos tipos aprendían solo por el camino duro.

Inuyasha, lo miró con burla. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no necesitaría tener ningún arma. Tomo la funda de Tessaiga de su cintura y la mostró a Ranma – Esta espada me fue heredara por mi padre. Apenas estoy aprendiendo lo que puedo hacer con ella. Solamente quiero que sepas que quiero una pelea justa así no utilizaré sus poderes contra ti –

El Ranma se rió – Probablemente siempre dices lo mismo ¿Estas seguro que puedes manejar una pelea sin tu linda espada? – Sonriendo con satisfacción y mirando de reojo a Akane –Él cree que me esta haciendo un favor ó algo así – Se rió otra vez, volviendo a mirar al hanyou justo a tiempo para ver un aspecto borroso de su movimiento.

Inuyasha se había precipitado al joven demonio, lanzando un corte con el filo de su espada directo al rostro y golpeándolo luego. Incluso Ranma, con sus reflejos no logro compensar el golpe, cayendo con fuerza a la tierra. Los espectadores se estremecieron.

– Eso fue muy sucio – Akane gritó, por la táctica utilizada por Inuyasha.

– Sucio es el único camino en una pelea con Inuyasha – Shippou comentó, subiendo al hombro de Miroku para tener una mejor vista – sería bueno que lo entendieran de una vez –

Inuyasha tiró su espada a un lado – Pienso que con esto podrás cerrar la boca y aprender mocoso; necesitas prestar más atención cuando pelees con alguien como Yo –

Ranma se puso de pie, todavía con el rostro mirando al suelo – Eso está bien, Yo también he utilizado a personas para enseñar mis artimañas en una pelea. Es parte del juego –

– Entonces dejemos de jugar – Inuyasha sonrió. Realizado otro movimiento rápido, deslumbrando a Ranma, el puño fue preparado para un golpe duro. Se balanceó y falló, Ranma ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Había saltado fuera del alcance del hanyou, ligeramente detrás de Él para darle una patada por la espalda. El hanyou fue a dar con la cara a la tierra.

– Eso se vio doloroso – dijo Miroku a Sango.

La exterminadora afirmo con la cabeza – Inuyasha no lo vio llegar, houshi-sama –

Ranma rió entre dientes, el bastardo engreído no supo lo que lo golpeó. Estaba acostumbrado a adversarios que confiaban en su fuerza bruta y siempre obtenía ventaja sobre ello. Ranma se colocó fácilmente en una postura clásica. – Perdona, estoy aquí idiota ¿Acaso acabas de tropezar con tus propios pies o algo así? –

Inuyasha se levantó gruñendo, lanzándose hacia el chico youkai otra vez, Ranma sólo giró elegantemente alrededor de Él, dejando al hanyou haciendo movimientos con el pasto silvestre como si fuera el matiz – Por Dios, sí que eres lento ¿Estas seguro que no quieres darte por vencido? Prometo que será lo mejor para ti –

– Me agrada, Inuyasha apenas puede dar un golpe contra ese tipo – dijo Shippou con entusiasmo. El había sido blanco de todas las rabietas que tenía Inuyasha últimamente, y admitía que le agradaba verlo golpeado.

Sango golpeó al kitsune – ¿De que lado estás? – Ella miró como Ranma hizo otro movimiento evadiendo el ataque enojado de Inuyasha. El hanyou recibió otra fuerte patada en la cara que le hizo tambalear un poco, quedando sorprendido por la cantidad de fuerza que el nuevo youkai podía tener en sus piernas.

– ¿Cansado? – preguntó Ranma en tono burlón, incapaz de dejar de molestar al hanyou.

Inuyasha se lanzó a Él, haciendo una pausa viciosa con sus garras – Rasgaré tu cabeza y me alimentare con tus ojos, bastardo –

– Sangre, la sangre se le ha subido a la cabeza otra vez – murmuró Kagome. Sabía que ella podría detener la pelea antes de que se pusiera peor, pero la verdad es que quería saber como se manejaría Ranma. El chico obviamente era muy hábil como artista marcial, pero la sangre de youkai lo había transformado, cambiándolo todo. Quizá no era bueno permitir que Inuyasha tomara parte de su curiosidad, pero Él nunca le perdonaría si lo sentara en este momento.

Akane se cubrió la cara con las manos – Ellos se matarán el uno al otro – dijo, preguntándose si podría hacer ó decir algo para detener esa insana lucha.

Ranma parecía bailaba evitando los locos ataques de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha golpeó el suelo con sus garras, abriendo una gran cuchillada en la tierra por la fuerza detrás del golpe. Ranma se rió – ¿Estás listo para pelear de verdad? Ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar que arranques la cabeza –

– Muéstrame que tan aburrido estas – El hanyou lanzó otro golpe y esta vez Ranma no pudo evitar la velocidad deslumbradora de su ataque. Se escucho un fuerte golpe cuando sus cabezas chocaron y los dos cayeron.

– Ah mi Dios – Akane jadeó, tapándose los ojos por el temor.

La boca de Kagome estaba abierta por la impresión. Miroku se inclinó sobre su hombro, con una expresión divertida en su cara –Él usó nuevamente su dura cabeza como roca de arma –

Ranma rodó, jadeando por el intenso dolor. Sentía como si mil gongs chinos sonaran en su cabeza. Por un largo e incómodo momento, pensó que quizás podría estar realmente enfermo de dolor. A unos pocos pasos lejos de Él, Inuyasha se incorporaba aturdidamente, podría ver tres o cuatro Ranmas en el suelo delante de Él – Quédate allí – jadeó, tratando de avanzar hacia su adversario, el golpe lo había mareado mas de lo que esperaba – Terminaré contigo –

Lentamente, los dos combatientes se levantaron. Ranma sentía algo dentro de su cuerpo, se había estado divirtiendo con esta pelea hace apenas un momento, ahora estaba enojado. Un frío y furioso sentimiento se presentó en su cuerpo, llenándolo con el deseo de atacar y destrozar a su enemigo; quería su sangre caliente entre sus manos. La punta de sus dedos quemaban con el deseo de el arrancar el corazón del hanyou y comerlo crudo.

Inuyasha sintió el youkai que se formaba en el cuerpo de Ranma y notó el cambio. Las cosas estaban a punto de volverse peligrosas y fue determinado a terminar con este baile de mierda de una vez por todas. Su propia furia de batalla comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos y la sed de poder y sangre comenzaron a despertar dentro de Él. El sabor y olor de la pequeña cantidad de sangre sobre su mentón le emocionó. Limpió su mentón con la espalda de su puño –Ahora ¿que era lo que estabas diciendo? – gruñó.

El viento fresco que pasaba encima de sus cabezas comenzó a rugir con sus youkis. Los humanos que miraban la pelea, sentían como sus cabellos eran levantados por el poder que los dos youkai exhalaban. Un terror anónimo nacía entre ellos sobre ellos, como reacción a la presencia del poder emanado por Ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Akane estremeciéndose. Ella conocía la poderosa aura de batalla que Ranma podía producir, pero esto era enteramente diferente. No sentía el ordinario ki del chico. Ranma e Inuyasha parecían inconscientes, como si ellos se hubieran olvidado de los humanos que miraban la pelea. Ella empezó a retirarse por instinto, el cual le indicaba que saliera de ahí.

Los ojos de Sango se ampliaron, y sus nervios comenzaron a reaccionar, como exterminadora youkai sabía lo que podía suceder cuando dos youkais enojados lucharon uno con el otro – Esto está yendo demasiado lejos –chilló, girando y observando el vistoso bosque.

Miroku agarró a Akane y Kagome de sus manos – ¡Maldición¡corran! –gritó, arrastrando a las chicas.

– ¡Inuyasha? – Kagome se soltó del agarre del monje y corrió en dirección al hanyou para tratar de detenerlo.

Ranma estaba lleno de un sentimiento de éxtasis. Su sangre palpitaba por sus venas y sintió un oscuro poder que cantaba por su cuerpo. Delante de Él, podía ver un oscuro pilar de youki, que se estaba formando alrededor de Inuyasha. Él no estaba consiente, el choque sería devastador. Todo lo que sabía es que por fin era libre de expresar el poder que dormía dentro suyo, la oscura energía que lo hacía moverse nerviosamente en su sueño y rojos sueños untados de conquista. Levantó sus manos, disponiéndose a soltar su aura de batalla, justo cuando Inuyasha corriera hacia Él gruñendo con furia. Ranma se rió, no reconocía ni su propia voz, hasta que algo en el borde de su visión lo distrajo. Una chica corría hacia Él, su cabello largo y oscuro s movía detrás de Ella por el viento provocado por los youkai con su poder.

El corazón se le congeló con horror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedería a la humana si era alcanzada por la tempestad de los youkai. De repente una visión lo inundó en alguna parte de su interior, una memoria o un instinto, no estaba seguro. Cien aldeas devastadas, la sangre empapando la tierra. Los animales de la granja chillando en la angustia, mujeres y niños inocentes rogando por misericordia. Sus ojos fueron lejos de la vista de los cuerpos mutilados a las personas que escapan de Él, chillando en el terror, no prestando atención a los humanos desgraciados agarrados en su furioso poder. Él jadeó, intentando borrar de su mente la inundación de memorias, para notar como las garras de Inuyasha se cerraban alrededor de su cuello. El asió el hanyou por sus brazos y forzó, provocando una gran explosión de poder youkai en el suelo, esperando proteger a la chica que había caído de rodillas sólo a unos pocos metros.

Kagome jadeó con enorme dolor, el poder inundaba el claro y explotaba bajo los dos jóvenes youkai que fueron cerrándose en el combate. Trató de proteger su cabeza y rostro del fuego terrible que rugió alrededor de ella. Sus cuerpos se comenzaron a mover en espiral desordenadamente a través de los árboles. Ella tiró sus pies, temblando cuando casi es alcanzada por una enorme y violenta ráfaga.

Sango y Akane corrieron a su lado, apoyándola en sus rodillas las que parecieron tambalearse debajo de Ella – Kagome-chan ¿estás bien? –Sango preguntó – Pensé que serías destrozada por ese poder –

– Entonces Yo… – murmuró Kagome – quizá no fue buena idea intentar entrometerme – mirando al rededor, contenta que nadie más había sido tan estúpido. Todos estaban a salvo.

Akane contemplaba el gran cráter donde Inuyasha y Ranma habían estado de pie

–Ranma… ¿hizo esto? – preguntó en voz alta.

Miroku en tono grave miró alrededor de la devastación. Otro momento o dos de vacilación y todos ellos habrían sido atrapados en el destructivo youki. Alcanzó y movió su mano sobre el trasero de Sango. Estaba bien para un hombre el recordar que estaba vivo.

Sango giró de inmediato y lo abofeteó en el rostro – ¡Usted pervertido! casi morimos y todo lo que usted puede pensar es en esto –

–Nada es gratis – dijo entre dientes, frotando su cara. La furia de Sango dejó una ligera marca de su mano en su rostro.

Akane era un mar de lágrimas. Aún no sabía si Ranma había sobrevivido a la explosión, el suelo bajo ellos era un hoyo humeante – ¿Dónde están?– preguntó – ¿Qué hay al otro lado de esos árboles?–

Kagome se acerco a la chica para consolarla – Ellos están bien Akane, del otro lado solo hay un río –

– ¿Un río? – Akane preguntó, sus ojos que poco a poco se fueron ampliando – ¡Ah mi Dios¡Ranma! – La chica corrió por los árboles, tropezando con la maleza.

Kagome miró fijamente la extraña y confusa reacción de Akane – ¿Perdiste algo? – preguntó muy fuerte.

Shippou saltó en sus brazos, acurrucándose contra Ella – Pienso que todos perdimos algo – dijo, mirando sobre el hombro en donde el youki había destruido parte de la tierra.

* * *

Ranma trató de avanzar lentamente fuera del agua, tosiendo confuso. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Su mente estaba llena de los horrores que aún podía sentir –No he sido yo –pensó frenéticamente – Juro que no mate a nadie. Yo no mate a toda esa gente. Akane no soy un asesino – Sintió un dolor intenso entre sus ojos, como si alguien pinchara con una aguja afilada en su frente – ¡Ah Dios! – gimió, estremeciéndose lejos por el dolor de las visiones. 

Salpicó su cara con agua fría, tratando de borrar los recuerdos que lo atormentaban – "agua fría" – pensó, mientras escurría el agua de su rostro – ¡Ah mierda! es lo que me menos necesito en estos momentos – Tomando algunas rocas de la rivera, que pulverizó en sus manos y rodillas. Todavía se tambaleaba un poco, logró levantarse y para salir del agua.

Un fuerte golpe lo azotó echándolo hacia a atrás, unas manos grandes lo tomaron por la espalda, lanzándolo al agua – ¡Tú bastardo! – Gritó Inuyasha – ¿Pensaste que soy como Tú! – dijo, acercándose furiosamente donde se encontraba Ranma, que agitaba sus pies con dificultad para evitar hundirse, cayendo justo encima del joven hanyou con intención asesina.

– ¿Cuál es la idea de pelear en el río, idiota! – Gritó Ranma.

Ranma salpicó y luchó debajo del, luchando por aire. Inuyasha se sentó sobre Él, sonriendo, tratando de sujetar al youkai para que se ahogara – ¿Por qué no simplemente te mueres y ya! – dijo sádicamente. Un puñetazo salió fuera del agua y lo golpeó directamente en la boca – Aún quieres jugar – dijo gruñendo, parando otro golpe frenético y buscando por debajo del agua que le rodeaba, intentando asentar un golpe para alejar al bastardo. Las manos de Inuyasha se enterraron en la camisa de Ranma para tirarlo hacia arriba cuando él sintió algo extraño – ¿Qué demonios! –

Levantó con un tirón al youkai con quien luchaba hace un momento, mirándolo fijamente, encontrándose con una joven youkai que lo fulminaba con una mirada de furia, su cabello rojo escurriendo –¿Quién diablos eres! – exigió.

– ¡Soy Ranma, imbécil! – Ella gruñó, sus ojos azules que destellan en la furia.

Inuyasha olió el aire con cautela, no creyéndole – "De ninguna manera" – pensó furiosamente – Esto tiene que ser una broma – arrancándole la camisa – ¡no entiendo! – dijo gritando, mientras contemplaba los pechos de Ranma, esto fue aprovechado por Ranma, quien le dio un golpe con bastante fuerza al hanyou impresionado, para lanzarlo hacia el bosque.

Su último pensamiento antes de que su cabeza fuese a estrellarse contra un robusto árbol era que este había sido un día realmente extraño.

* * *

Interiormente, Kaede pensaba que la vida de una sacerdotisa era bastante calma. Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de ser la curandera y guía espiritual de la gente del pueblo. Estos se preocupaban del ciclo de las estaciones del año con festivales y rezos, intentando así con sus ofrecimientos el apaciguar al kami (dios) del bosque. Esto era una vida pacífica, nada que ver con la que había tenido su hermana Kikyou, o al menos lo era hasta que Kagome hubiera aparecido a través del místico pozo trayendo en el interior de su cuerpo el Shikon no tama. 

– "Sinceramente me agrada esa chica" – pensaba la anciana, para quien Kagome era como una chica de la aldea a la que podía enseñar. No era culpa de Kagome el que los problemas parecieran seguirle, por ejemplo el problema que se encontraba al otro lado de la choza, manteniéndose deliberadamente lejos del resto del grupo. Él se había arrojado pesadamente sobre el suelo, mojándolo completamente y llenándolo de barro, mientras rastreaba e inspeccionaba la choza. Kaede rezó silenciosamente para tener un poco más de paciencia.

La anciana alzó la vista a la olla con agua que comenzaba a hervir lentamente sobre el fuego – ¿Cuán caliente tiene que estar el agua, niño? –

– No debe estar hirviendo, solamente caliente – fue la respuesta malhumorada de Ranma, quien se sentaba encorvado en el piso, sus brazos cruzados de manera protectora sobre su pecho, mirando fijamente y constantemente la pared, tratando de no mirar a su alrededor y sobretodo no toparse con la mirada de Akane. Encima de todo, ya no era solo la maldita maldición del cambio de sexo, sino que para emparejar el asunto ahora estaba lo de su sangre youkai.

Akane contempló a la youkai, no sabiendo que decir. La nueva forma femenina de Ranma era bastante impresionante. Su rojo cabello era el mismo, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una pelusa ligera de color oro, sedosamente suave al toque. Sus rasgos que la habían caracterizado como una joven muy hermosa se habían esfumado trasformándola en youkai. Sus ojos continuaban teniendo la misma sombra y sus orejas, eran un juego alegre cubiertos por pelo color oro que fueron colocadas sobre su cabeza. Los dedos de Akane deseaban poder acariciarlas, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento debido al mal humor de Ranma.

Shippou estaba fascinado por el cambio del nuevo youkai, saltó para mirar detenidamente el rostro triste de Ranma – Eres hermosa – dijo – ¿Cómo puedes estar triste por eso?–

– Yo no quiero ser hermosa – Ranma gruñó, empujando el kitsune lejos. Ella puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se compadeció inmensamente por ella misma.

Miroku limpió su garganta – Así que siempre pasa esto cuando le toca agua fría –

Akane afirmo con la cabeza –El agua caliente lo cambiará de nuevo. Es una maldición de las fosas de Jusenkyo el porque de su cambio, pero con la transformación a youkai causó que se modificara la maldición – Ella se acercó y acarició Ranma torpemente en el hombro – Esta bien, Ranma no es que sea peor de lo que era antes –

– Gracias – dijo Ranma con tono sarcástico.

Akane suspiró, molesta por su actitud, pero intentó ser agradable –Deja de refunfuñar, con nuestro apoyo regresarás a la normalidad –

– ¿Tu llamas a eso NORMAL? – Inuyasha hablo – Yo le llamaría fenómeno –

Kagome lo miró airadamente – Inuyasha, cierra la boca. No tienes porque hacerlo sentirse peor – Ella había estado tan asustada junto con los demás, cuando vieron a Inuyasha sostener a una medio desnuda youkai mientras miraba fijamente sus pechos. El vuelo del hanyou de cabeza contra un árbol no era algo que ella iba a olvidar tan fácilmente, tampoco. – ¡Cerdo! – uno de sus oídos del hanyou se movió nervioso en dirección al grito, por primera vez tenía sentido no replicar.

Ranma se levantó, sintiéndose no por vez primera como un monstruo de circo que hacía bromas – Bien, pienso que el agua ya esta bastante caliente. Mójeme –

Kaede tomó a un pequeño cucharón de un gancho colocado sobre la pared y lo llenó del agua que ya echaba vapor. Insegura, lanzó el agua a la cara de la youkai – ¿Es así de simple?–

– Es así de simple – Ranma repitió. Un momento de alivio nació en Él, era youkai, pero al menos volvía a ser macho de nuevo.

– Esto me pone enfermo – Inuyasha se levantó frunciendo el ceño a Ranma – ¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres de todas formas? –

– Ya lo dije, esto es una maldición de mierda – Ranma gruñó. Sus puños se cerraron delante de Él. La serie de humillaciones que había vivido sobrepasaba el límite de su paciencia.

El hanyou aparto su vista – Si tuviera una maldición como esa, creo que me suicidaría. No podría vivir con una vergüenza como esa –

Ranma iba enrojeciendo de cólera cada vez más – ¡Tu¡Estúpido¡Te burlas de mi miseria¡Ya quisiera verte tratar de vivir así! – Lanzándose contra Inuyasha, hasta que chocaran contra la pared.

– ¡Paren esto! – gritó Akane, brincando en sus pies. La joven se colocó entre los dos intentando detener el asunto.

– ¡Estoy harto de esta mierda! –Ranma la apartó, queriendo llegar hasta el hanyou. Inuyasha gruñó bajo en su pecho y ribeteo alrededor de la chica, tratando de tener el camino libre. Miroku y Sango se interpusieron, pero Inuyasha salto sobre ellos para tomar a Ranma por la garganta.

– ¡Sentado! – gritó Kagome, mientras quitaba a Shippou del camino antes de que Inuyasha se estrellara contra el suelo de madera y las astillas salieran volando.

– ¡Hembra de mierda! –Este aulló.

– ¡Él vino para que lo ayudáramos¿Este es el modo de ayudar a alguien! – Kagome gritó, mientras caminaba hacia Ranma.

– Yo no necesito la jodida ayuda de nadie – Ranma estalló, empujando a Akane cuando trató de alcanzarlo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta – ¡Solucionaré esto Yo mismo!– Ranma dio un paso fuera de la choza, siendo observado por las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos –¿Qué miran ustedes! – gritó. Todos lo evitaron alejándose de Él temerosamente. Se sintió avergonzado por asustar a los campesinos, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para volver dentro de la choza. Ranma se encamino hacia el bosque. – Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie –

Una figura diminuta y amarilla apareció frente a Ranma quién se congeló en el horror al verlo. Un gatito adorable lo miraba curiosamente, con ojos amplios y suaves – ¿Myew? –

Ranma comenzó a retroceder ante según Él, la cosa horrible – Ga…ga…gato – tartamudeó, olvidándose de su cólera y de su anterior lucha con el hanyou. Kirara olió sus pies y Él comenzó a sentirse mal, como si hubiera sido quemado por un alambre caliente – ¡Aléjate de mí! –

El gatito silbó, oliendo un olorcillo del youki que todavía se adhería al cuerpo del youkai. Un Youki extraño podría ser de un youkai peligroso y Kirara fue criada por exterminadores. Ella se transformó en su forma de neko-youkai como protección y rugió en señal de desafío.

Ranma dio media vuelta y corrió, el neko-ken quería manifestarse sobre él y no podría tener el control de su cuerpo por más tiempo. Corrió de regreso a la aldea, gritando con terror, sobre un gato enorme con dientes largos que le persigue. Su miedo llegó hasta tal punto, que no vio donde se dirigía y terminó de cabeza directamente en una batea con agua ¡CHAPOTEO!

– ¡Bien! – Miroku y Shippou gritaron, saliendo de la choza de Kaede.

Sango salió detrás – ¡Regrese aquí! Usted ¡pervertido! –

Akane corrió más rápido pasándolos de largo – Ranma¿estas bien? –

Kaede miraba desde la entrada de la choza – Creo que será mejor calentar un poco de agua –

Inuyasha solamente miraba al mojado youkai, quien aterrorizado intentaba protegerse del diminuto gatito. Kirara se había cambiado nuevamente a su forma inocente y disfrutaba dando persecución a su nuevo amigo, seguida estrechamente del pequeño kitsune y el monje. Inuyasha rascó su cabeza, mientras comenzaba a formarse lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Akane¡Ayúdame! – Ranma gritó, subiendo a un árbol. Se había adherido desesperadamente a una rama, cuando Kirara saltó hacia su nuevo amigo para atacarle juguetonamente – ¡Aaagggh! –

La rama de árbol sobre la cual estaba colgado Ranma cedió repentinamente y este cayó junto con Kirara encima de Shippou y Miroku, quienes trataban de ayudarle y Sango, quien trataba de impedirles que le ayudaran demasiado. Akane se lanzó a rescatar a Ranma de Kirara, que trataba de alcanzar su cara para una amistosa caricia.

Inuyasha cayó a al suelo, riendo con tal fuerza que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir ya de sus ojos. Kagome le dio una mirada repugnada – Pareces idiota – susurró, dándole una patada. El hanyou sin prestarle mayor atención rió con mayor fuerza, provocando que esta se escuchara en toda la aldea.

_Continuará… _

**Wheezambu**

* * *

_Riosaku y Ayame_

_Cualquier duda o crítica dejen sus reviews ok?_

_Tambien agradecemos a quienes ya los han dejado._


End file.
